Let's see our future
by Gouenji36-mehrab
Summary: A birthday present for Lucy which is a future showing Lacrima.Which shows the user a part of his/her future.Lucy alongside all her guildmates are ready as they gather together to SEE THEIR FUTURE. Love, Humor and a lot of Fun ensures join them as they have one of the wildest PARTY of their lives.The funniest Fairy tail story is back!MULTI-PAIRINGS about 12-13. Chap-15's up
1. Not A Party

**A/N:**** Hey guys I'm back with my second fanfic about fairy tail. It's not a one-shot or a time travelling fic if you think from the summery it's a fiction where the gang see's a part of their future with an object which you will know from the story. It's a funny, romantic story with twists and turns.  
Let's begin huh? By the way I want to thanks Ichilover3 for his help and this is a story inspired from his story from Naruto, if you are a fan of it please check his stories. But the storyline is different of course so yeah read my story too XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail if I did we wouldn't have this stupid arc in it, do you want to see Grand magic games? Yes**

**Pairings: ****multiple pairings like... NaLu, GrayJu, GaLe, MiraLux, FreedLisana, ElfEver, LyonUltear, Jerza, RoWen, KinanaCobra, CanaBix ect etc **

**Have fun reading :D**

**Let's see the future**

**Chapter: 1 – Not A Party **

The kingdom of Fiore where Magic – cut the crap just skip to the end

Fairy tail...that's too short but let's keep it

It was one of the noisiest and liveliest guilds in Fiore; it was like any other ordinary day at the guild. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray were fighting with the other men in the guild, Elfman was lecturing his little sister Lisana about being a man, to which Lisana's reaction was that she was not a man?! Evergreen was hitting Elfman with his fan for that though. Mirajane was manning the bar where Juvia was sitting staring at Gray (now shirtless) beating Natsu at the moment.

Levy was reading a new book she got from Jet and Droy, but those two weren't in the guild now.

Cana was at a bad situation though she was out of money, she lost a big bet against Mirajane and now she couldn't drink. So yes she was sober, which is a state no one wanted to see Cana in, so she too joined the fight and was winning. Laxus was talking to Freed and Bixlow. But there was something missing... no it's not the exceeds, Wendy and Romeo they were together sitting on a table.

It was a certain blond mage, no not Laxus I just said he was here. It was Lucy Heartfillia! Or just Lucy. Of course nobody thought of it to be out of the ordinary since she had a huge party last night at the guild. It was her birthday yesterday. She received a lot of gifts from her beloved family of fairy tail.

A new dress from Erza, a purse from Mirajane, a book from Levy. Gray gave her a key similar to that of the Virgo's made of never melting ice, Natsu tried a long time to melt it with no result, Natsu gave her earrings Lucy was seriously confused to see the dense salamander give him that but she knew he wasn't stupid, he knew what she liked.

She was surprised by two other people Juvia had given her a present she opened it and was punched in the face with it to which she said she picked it up by mistake but Lucy could swear she saw a devilish smile on her friend's face, still a nice gesture.

She also received an Iron tablet with her named engraved on it from Gajeel she was really happy and confused at the same time; Gajeel had changed and had got her a present. How did he even know it was her birthday? Well the night was great; she had a lot of fun until she was knocked out cold by a flying salamander. Well Elfman punched Gray who punched Gajeel who threw Natsu and he hit the celestial mage.

She was taken home by the same dragon slayer so nobody actually worried about her being late. But still they were worried if she was hurt or her fridge was cleaned out by a hungry dragon slayer. What? It happened before.  
_

*In Lucy's apartment*

The new day's sun greeted her, as the morning light fell upon her beautiful face telling her to wake up. Damn it where's the damn snooze button? Sorry but the sun didn't have one just close the damn window or replace the burnt curtains. Seriously why did she still have them? Oh right no money. She just woke with the pain in her head, she just ignored it.

"Damn it Natsu, I'm gonna kill him today" she thought as she made her way to the bathroom to take a bath just to clear her up. She couldn't open all the presents yesterday thanks to the Fire Dumbass. So she would just take her time today to see those. She had a little breakfast and made her way to her now cleaned bed. She took the remaining gifts.

She opened all of them most of them from her friends, but one caught her eye it was a gift from her Aunt Mary Davenport. She lost contact with her before Tenroujima but she took the time to see her remaining relatives after the grand magic games tournament which they had won. Yeah! They moved back to their original guild with the money. But what could she had sent her? Surely it was expensive but she was just glad that her relatives still remembered her. Well... enough with the thoughts she decided to open it.

"Are you ready to see it Plue?" she asked to the spirit she had summoned when opening the presents. "Pu Pu" was its reply. She took it as a yes. And Opened it...

"Hmmm...what is it?" She wondered seeing the blue lacrima, it was like a crystal rod. It was beautiful and she thought it was a something she would make jewellery with or just decorate. But there was a note that caught her eye.

"Happy Birthday dear Lucy,  
Hope you enjoyed your birthday with your guild members, Congratulation on you victory in the grand magic games. Since it's your birthday, I thought I'd give you this; it's a magical lacrima when the user touches it with both hands and says "I want to see my future" the lacrima shows a random part of his future. It's has proven right many times. I wish you have fun with it. You never know it might just work.

Take care

P.S- how's that fire dragon slayer doing? Did that dense boy made a move yet"

A blush crept her face seeing the last line, but her fantasies were cut off when she thought of the gift itself "A future showing lacrima? This is stupid but it would be fun trying it out though. I should take it to the guild" she wondered. Maybe it would be fun seeing it even I don't think it will come true.  
_

"May be I should go check on her" Natsu told Happy. Happy nodded with an "Ayes sir" to follow. The situation at the guild was now normal. The men had stopped fighting and were now by the bar. Today fairy tail was not crowded. Most of them were out on missions. But the powerful mages' were the ones staying in today. Well Natsu and happy had gotten up to go check on Lucy when the Door flew open and the blond mage appeared.

She was panting, gasping for air. Did she just run to the guild? Guess she was excited after all "Guys I got something to show you all" Lucy said excitedly catching her breath

"Keep it down bunny girl" said the iron dragon slayer who was busy with his drink. Lucy just glared at him which went unnoticed.

"What is it Lucy?" asked the white haired barmaid with a smile she usually wore, cleaning the table.

"Its future showing lacrima" she said holding it up for everyone to see it.

"A what?" Laxus asked curious of what it was. This by the way killed the atmosphere.

"It shows the future of the user" Lucy replied

"I don't believe in fortune telling" Gray said uninterested and shirtless and was being stared at by the girl sitting next to him, Juvia.

Lucy just signed. "I thought you guys would like to give it a try that's all, it would be fun to try it out"

"You mean all of us in the guild" Happy cheered

"Well yeah" Lucy replied

"Not interested" some of the people said in unison.

"Why? Seeing the future is MANLY" Elfman said

"Well if anyone is interested come to my house at 8" Lucy tried desperately to get someone to come because she wanted to enjoy this with her friends, after some persuading and bribing Cana with alcohol most of the girls agreed.

Natsu seeing the desperate attempt of his best friend shouted in excitement "I'm all fired up".

Gray understanding the situation said "I guess it won't hurt to try". Juvia agreed hearing that the ice mage would come.

Some people started to get interested. Thanks Natsu, Gray she made a mental note to treat them later.

But then a thought came to her mind, her house wasn't big enough for all of them. Her facial expression said it all.

Mirajane understood it and said "we'll do this is the game room of our guild that way we wouldn't have to go far for snacks" Everyone started to cheer. Lucy gestured a thanks and Mirajane nodded.

Mira assigned Kinana to handle the bar since she was not interested as well. She happily agreed to serve the ones who were still here.

"Well we still need time to freshen up and prepare everything for the party" said Erza who was sparing with Panther Lily.

"It's not a party" Lucy mumbled "we don't have to go that far"

"Did you say something Lucy?" Erza asked with her if-you-have-something-to-say-then-keep-it-to-yourself voice.

"n-no no-nothing" Lucy retreated it's not the wisest decision to say anything that would caught Erza's attention, sweat-drop that was close.

"Then we all meet there at 8" Erza announced.  
_

The time passed at it was almost time. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane and Juvia set everything for the "not-a-party". They cleared up everything and the whole room was now empty. It only had the lights and air conditioners and a huge carpet was set so everyone could sit. The lacrima was placed in the middle there was a snack table put up as well. Slowly people came in the room and they took a sit in the carpet.

Apart from Lucy and the other who set up the room, there was Natsu, Happy, Gray, Elfman, Lisana, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Carla and Lily.

"When are you gonna start the show?" Natsu whined bored playing with his fires, damn it Natsu don't burn the carpet

"It's not a show fireball" replied Gray. "It's a party" playing with his ice make magic

"It's NOT A PARTY" Lucy said to them

"Did you say something Lucy?" Erza asked

"N-no" everyone just sweat-dropped

"I think everything's in place now. Now turn off the light" Mirajane said after doing the last bits of preparation and it was done. The room was dark now with the lacrima glowing with a light blue. "So who'll go first?"

"Um- what if something embarrassing is shown here?" asked Wendy nervously

"Yeah Lucy said any random part of our future will be shown" Levy said with concern

"e-eh well it can happen I'm not sure" Lucy hesitatingly answered

"We are all friends here what could happen?" Mirajane said with a reassuring smile.

"What if after someone decides to quit after seeing another person's embarrassing future?" asked Juvia

"Everyone here will have to take part in the "game"…if they don't, well Erza and I are here right?" Mirajane replied with a scary look enough to make everyone settle down.

"So let's start" Erza said who was really excited by it what made the rest a little uncomfortable. Then a knock came from the door. "Who dares to disturb us?"

"I'm sure the one who did it didn't mean to disturb us" Lucy said with a sigh trying to calm her down

"It's me" said a dark figure with black long hair.

"GAJEEL" everyone was shocked to see the iron dragon slayer there. He was never the social type. But I guess after all they had been through maybe it changed his heart. "Take a seat" Mirajane welcomed him "beside Levy" this earned her a glare which was ignored.

"What?" Levy said, shocked by the actions of Mirajane

"I won't" Gajeel said.

"What did you say?" Mirajane gave one of her own death glares

"Aye" Gajeel squeaked and took a seat next to her

"Will someone please start it?" asked Gray impatiently

"I'll go first" Erza declared

**Well this is it for the first chapter. Sorry I end it like this. But I'm sure you would like to know what's in Erza's future. To find out stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Did you like it or hate it or was it okay-okay? Review and the next chapter will come faster XD**

Rewritten..Had to fix some mistakes :D

~M~


	2. Erza and Elfman

**Hey guys...sorry I ended the first chapter like that, but I didn't make you wait coz here's chap 2. Thanks for the reviews and favs, alerts and also thanks to the silent readers hope you'll read this one too. Please share your ideas and tell me what you want to see here XD. The italic font represents the future parts. **

**I don't own Fairy tail, if I did Gajeel would fight with the two Sabertooth too not only Natsu. Hate Natsu for taking out Gajeel.**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Erza and Elfman**

Erza made her way towards the middle where the crystal was kept. Everybody were excited, not because they were gonna see the future but that they were gonna see THE ERZA aka Titania's future. Natsu and the other boys wanted to see something embarrassing so they can hold one over the knight. While on the other hand the girls were more excited to see something fluffy, maybe see Erza married with kids or with a boyfriend. But Erza wanted to see something else. Maybe just maybe she would see something good about him and maybe it would just come true.

Erza sat in the middle while everyone else sat circling her 5-6 feet away. Erza took the crystal rod in her hands, holding it tightly with her two hands. And closed her eyes and took his name "Jellal" she waited nothing happened. Why wasn't anything being shown?

Everyone was confused, she had the crystal but why didn't it work? Everyone looked at Lucy. They saw the same confused eyes as the others had. Until Natsu asked,

"Lucy, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know"

"Don't you have to put magic in it or say something?" Levy reminded her.

"Oh yes, sorry almost forgot you have to say "I want to see my future" holding it with two hands" Lucy told Erza.

"Thank you Lucy" Erza barely responded to her. Lucy was lucky she wasn't killed for not saying it earlier.

Erza then again closed her eyes and said "I want to see my future"

_A blue light shot in to the ceiling, good for them that the ceiling was white. Slowly a picture started to appear. The picture cleared up to look like something like the new magic council. The 10 new magic saints appeared. It looked like they were in the middle of a meeting. Then it happened. The thing Erza wanted to see so much. Jellal appeared in the middle of the place on a stand._

Not only Erza but the rest were just as shocked as her. Everyone had come to know about him after the grand magic games. But what shocked Erza was not that it was Jellal in there, she was the holder it showed the holders future but she couldn't find herself. All their thoughts were cut off when one of the magic saints spoke.

_"Jellal Fernandes. You are summoned here for the recent action from your organisation and your contacts with the magical guild Fairy tail" said the man with a stick and white hair and beard. Erza recognised him as the previous leader of the 10 magical saints. "According to our sources we have confirmed that your escape from the prison was done by the previous members of Grimore Hearts Ultear Milkovich and Meredy and together with them you made your organisation. You did not obey our rules and regulations"_

_"It seems that your "independent guild" has caused us some troubles" said another man with black hair. "We know that you have been getting rid of some dark guilds, but even if they do evil magic you are no one to confront them, we have also records of your interference in the Grand magic games"_

_"We have also taken into account of your contact with fairy tail's various members, mainly Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel" said the first man. "Now the things you have done does not bother us, what bothers us that why didn't you contact us before? We are the magic council we could've helped you"_

_"Helped? You would help 3 criminals?" Jellal laughed "We are ready to face the consequences of our actions but we do not want fairy tail or any of its member to be involved" Jellal said now returning to his serious tone_

_"Yes, it would be odd for us to help the criminals and traitors" the man again spoke "but we did not call you here for punishments or anything"_

_ Jellal was a little confused with the words of the man. They had not been caught they were called in the meeting which they gladly came after their most important mission was done. Their aim was fulfilled. So came here to face the council.  
"Other than getting rid of dark guilds you have helped Fairy Tail and us in the grand magic games to stop Acnologia, Raven tail. But most importantly your organisation alongside Fairy tail has helped getting rid of the Dark Mage Zeref. For this we cannot punish you but reward you. We have considered the request given by Nadal and Dranbolt, that is why we have decided to name you as one of the 10 Magic saints"_

_Jellal was surprised at the words. _And those in the game room of fairy tail were too. Until now they have been listening to everything carefully. And tried to ignore Natsu who was Jumping up and down and chanting that they defeated Acnologia and Zeref after he had heard it. The statement also had stopped Natsu. But still Erza was confused why was she seeing this?

_After thinking for a short moment, Jellal started to speak "I'm honoured by your offer but we have decided to join a guild, so I have to say no to your offer"_

_"As you wish, you along with the other two mages are free to continue your life as you please. And your wizard license for doing jobs are also renewed and at last we would like to offer our thanks to you and your organisation, you may leave" as the man finished Jellal disappeared._

* * *

_The screen went white and returned to show something the mages knew very well. It was their guild's building. Jellal reappeared outside the guild doors where some familiar faces were waiting for him. Erza, Natsu, happy, Gray and Lucy were there to welcome him._

_"What did they say?" Erza asked with a curious look. The others were also eager to learn what had happened there._

The ones at the guild were speechless of what they were witnessing. Lucy noticed that Erza was crying. As the tears rolled down her face Lucy knew she wasn't sad. These were the tears of joy.

_Back at the screen Jellal had finished explaining everything. Natsu and Happy were dancing Gray and Lucy had a smile on their faces. While the future Erza just hugged him. Then Jellal cupped her chin and brought it closer to him for a kiss. Not a long on just enough. _

Seeing this, the girls in the room cheered and clapped, while a light shade of red appeared on Erza's face. Of course the boys were oblivious to why they were cheering just kept quite. Both Happys just said "They llllllikeee each other" rolling their tough.

_Jellal said after breaking up the kiss "Now I'm officially a member of Fairy tail" to which Erza replied "Not until you get the insignia" _

_Gray who was observing till now started to say something. "What about Ultear and Meredy?" He asked._

_"They have decided to join Lamia Scale for some reason" answered Jellal_

_"For some reason huh? More like for some Ice bustard" Gray said with a smile_

_To which everyone just laughed. They got their happy endings. They were free to live together now. Happily_

_The projection cut off._

The room went dark after that. It was a good thing because no one could see Erza's tears which she wiped off. She was more sad now. What if it was just a projection of what they wanted to see and not the truth? What if it would not happen? These questions burned her from the inside. She wanted it, this future. She could kill for it, wait a thousand years for this. Natsu noticed her condition. He put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"We will try our best to make it come true, if we do what they did. I mean defeat Zeref I'm sure we can have that future. We will not rest till we accomplish it." Lucy was a bit shocked to see the dense dragon slayer saying something so deep. But Erza understood his words and a small smile appeared on her face. After Natsu was done everyone shouted and swear they would do the same.

* * *

Moments later another knock came from the door. The door opened to reveal The Raijinshu tribe.

"What's with the fucking racket?" Evergreen shouted

"Making racket it Manly" Elfman shot back.

Evergreen jumped and hit him with her fan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Freed asked politely

"We are just using Lucy's future showing lacrima. It's really fun join us" Lisana told him. And she stood up and grabbed Freed's hand and dragged him to sit next to her. And Lisana rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone could notice the nervousness of Freed. But they just ignored it when Laxus took a seat next to Mirajane. Bixlow having nothing else to do also took a sit next to Cana. While Elfman and Evergreen were still fighting.

"So...now that's everything is settled whose going next?" asked the Barmaid. "I think it is manly to go next" she said pointing at Elfman. This broke up the fight and he made his way forward where Evergreen took a sit next to Gray which made Juvia glare at her from the other side of Gray. To which Evergreen just said, "It's me or Lucy, which one do you prefer?" Juvia just nodded and Gray was oblivious to what just happened.

* * *

Elfman stood in front of the crystal. Taking it in his hand he said "I want to see my future". Again a blue light shot up to the ceiling and a picture appeared

_This time they had no doubt what it was. They were in the Game room. The very same room they were having their not-a-party. The scene could not be understood. The girls were embarrassed. They all were speechless. Mirajane was ANGRY. Erza almost fainted. Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel shouted in unison "My eyes burns" "Make him stop" "Get the fuck out of here" "My virgin eyes" with the other guys doing the same. Nothing could be understood from the projection. Levy hid her face with a book, Gray made an ice make shield for him, Juvia turned into water, Natsu was running here and there. Carla just said "What a noisy guild!" Wendy flushed red hid her head on Romeo's chest. Normally Romeo would be happy but it wasn't one of those times. Panther lily "What happened here? Coming into the scene. _

_The projection cut off._

"This was disappointing" Elfman stated

"It was ridiculous" Gray said

"Lame Elfman, you call that manly?" Natsu said with a grin and got knocked out by Him

"I don't understand, what just happened?" Lucy asked

"Well...you did say it would show any part of our future" Mirajane said

"If this one doesn't come true we can be sure that it doesn't work" Erza stated with a blank expression. But everyone knew she wanted a proof, anything.

"I'm going next" Gajeel said standing up.

"I'm sure it's gonna show a dark future, maybe you'll become a real tin can" Levy mocked

"And you will be a librarian?" Gajeel shot back.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys for making Elfman's future like this...but it's important you'll get it in 8-9 chapter maybe ;) what happened? Aren't you interested? Got a clue? Well tell me and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter Gajeel's future...prepare for fluff. If you want it sooner I advise you review *insert evil laugh here* but don't worry just ****R****ead& ****R****eview XD**

**~Mehrab~ **


	3. Gajeel's Future

Paste your document here...

**Hey guys, sorry for being late with this. My result came out and well I was busy. Thanks for the reviews and favs. Everybody wanted some Gruvia and NaLu, but guys you gotta wait for it. I'm not gonna give up the best couple so early XD and I got some surprises for you. Here's a hint they'll get more guests.**

** To LaNoireChatte **– Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, sorry for it and I'll try my best to fix'em, the others too please point out my mistake that way I can improve.

**To Sabrina- **thanks and I know what you are talking about. But I can't take full credit. This is inspired from a Naruto fanfic written by **Ichilover3** but I am changing everything only taking the future seeing part XD with his **permission ** of course.

**And guys for Elfman's future I want to say it's not random it's a really important which you'll know later.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my backdated cell phone. Beat that Mashima-san.**

* * *

**Chapter-3 Gajeel's Future**

"I don't think it'd be that bad, I'm a dragon slayer. Even if I have a embarrassing future I can kill those who will be laughing. Hmmm" Gajeel's boosted himself. The only reason he'd want to see his future is that he hopes to see Metalicana in the projection. But slowly that felling was changing. What if he got something like Elfman? Everybody will make fun of him. More importantly he would not be able to see his dragon parent.

"Go for it Gajeel" his exceed cheered him on. He was probably the only one thing he cared about after Metalicana. The exceed knew of his desire. That is the reason he came.

"I'm going", saying that Gajeel made his way towards the blue lacrima. With his two hands he held it up and slowly said "I want to see my future" and like the last two times a blue light shot up into the sky and started to show something.

_It was very noisy, it seemed like everyone was preparing for something. It was the main guild hall. The whole place was decorated with flowers, mostly white. There were chairs on both sides while there was a red carpet in the middle. And in the end was a stage. People were still preparing it and working on the last pieces of details._

"Don't tell me it a wedding" Natsu said holding his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

"My future wasted for this fucking thing" Gajeel shouted furiously

"Don't tell me that Gajeel is the one getting married here" Levy said and busted out laughing along with Natsu at her side.

"No guys that's not even possible, it's Gajeel we are talking about. He won't get married EVER!" Gray suggested which made them laugh even harder. Gray joined his two nakamas.

"What the hell did you say Underwear Prince?" Gajeel said as he got up to start a fight. But Erza stopped it just in time. Seeing her the guys stopped laughing.

_The guys at the projection were still working on the place when the scene changed, the room was filled with clothes and some metal junk probably Gajeel's snacks. Two men entered, it was Natsu and Gray a little mature now. Both of them were wearing black tuxedos._

_"Are you ready?" Gray asked to the man standing in front of the mirror with a white tuxedo. The man had long black hair with countless piercing all over his body. It didn't take anyone a second to figure out who it was._

_"He'd almost ready" Lily said as he fixed Gajeel's bow tie. "And now he's ready. How does he look?" _

_"Like he got run over by a truck full of girly things" Natsu said with a grin. "In other words perfect for this kind of occasion"_

_ Gajeel looked on his friends faces. No doubt they were happy for his friend. He was finally getting married to someone he holds dear to his heart. By the way who was it? _

"Who's the bride?" Lucy asked wearing a bright smile.

"Maybe a weird chick with more piercing than him" Natsu joked who was stopped by a punch from Lucy.

"I think I know who it is" Mirajane said with a smile on her face. Even if it was dark Gajeel could notice her devilish grin. He thought maybe it was Mirajane who forced him to marry someone being the matchmaker she is. But the idea flew away as soon as he saw the screen change.

_Everyone was sitting in the chairs set up in the place. He could see it was all of his guild mates with the inclusion of some new faces he had never seen. He was standing in one side of the stage, Gray and Natsu 3-4 feet behind him. Master Makarov in the middle of the stage, he was standing on a high stand with a book on his hand. On the other side were Lucy and Juvia. The bride was yet to come._

_Moments later a girl started walking on the aisle, making her way towards the stage. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with a cloth that covered her face. Freed was on the piano, he started the music as soon as he saw the bride making her way towards Gajeel. Lily was sitting with his other exceed friends Happy, Carla, the queen, Happy's parents and Samuel._

_The bride was standing opposite to the Dragon Slayer. Jet and Droy were crying their tears of joy. Wait what? Jet and Droy crying?_ Gajeel didn't need to be a genius to know who the bride was. The whole guild cheered as they saw the bride lifting her cloth covering her face to show the solid script mage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " Gajeel and Levy screamed at horror seeing their future forms in the wedding, standing there as the master started to begin the ceremony.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE" Levy shouted out.

"Cana I win...again" Mirajane said as she collected the money from Cana.

"Damn I lost. Guess there's no beating you at things like this" Cana stated.

The screaming and shouting was cut off when all of them heard the Master say, "You may now kiss the bride"

"No don't do it" Gajeel and Levy begged seeing the scene.

_It was too late now. Gajeel was officially married to Levy now. Gajeel leaned closer to Levy to take her lips as they kissed. The whole guild (in the projection and the game room) started cheering and clapping. _

_The projection cut off._

* * *

"See I told you guys are made for each other" Mirajane declared only to get glares from them

"Shut up woman" Gajeel said

"That's never gonna happen" Levy stated

"I agree with the shrimp"

"What did you just call me?"

"Awww...so cute" Lucy said with a wide smile

"Juvia agrees"

"Shut it bunny girl, rain woman"

"Seriously where do you get the nicknames from?" asked Cana

"You don't need to know Boozechick"

"Hey guys let's see the next one already. I'm bored seeing you guys fight" Bixlow said. "Who's next?"

"Hey! Hey! I want to go next" Romeo said excitedly.

"Who cares about your future boy?" Carla said with a blank expression

"Carla, that's rude" Wendy said giving a smile to Romeo. "Go for it Romeo-kun"

"Ya Romeo go for it, I'm all fired up" Natsu said shooting fireballs at the sky.

"Why are you fired up?" –sweet drop- Lucy sighed

"Ok here I go" Romeo said as he made his way to the center.

* * *

**So it's the end for this one. Guys I'm really** **sorry but I have to go.** **I had other plan for GaLe. But I don't think it's the right time for this. Well we still have Levy's future left, right guys? Time to make my escape before you guys kill me. But I'll make it up to you with some RoWen fluff I guess. Bye and I will update soon (if I get more and more reviews *insert evil laugh*) I'll start with the next chapter tomorrow so it'll be over by tomorrow or the next day. So share your feelings and idea's in the reviews please. Bye **

**I'll update if i hit the 25 reviews mark i got like 2K hits on the story guys come on reviewing is not that bad is it :(  
**


	4. Romeo

**Sorry if I disappointed you guys with the last chapter. I was happy to see some liking it though I think it could've been better. Well I hope to make it up with this one. Please R&R second R's for review ;)**

**I don't own Fairy tail. If I did I would know who the girl is that Jellal knows already. And why there is a Dragon graveyard under the arena.**

* * *

**Chapter- 4 Romeo**

"Well that was disappointing" said a pissed off dragon slayer. Gajeel came back to his place to sit beside Levy as Romeo made his way towards the lacrima.

"It wasn't that bad" Levy mumbled. Oh shit she said it out loud. By loud I mean loud enough for a dragon slayer to listen to. Levy's cheeks started to burn as Gajeel said hmmm.

"But it was suppose to be special but now we know how it's gonna turn out" Gajeel whispered to Gajeel. This didn't help Levy as she heavily blushed. Good thing it was dark or she would really be embarrassed.

"Well we can always try to make it different"

"Ya, I guess you are right, but the secrets out now... Let's have dinner together after this is done."

"As in a... date?"

"Whatever"

"If you promise not to call me names" this brought a huge grin on Gajeel's face as he replied

"Not a chance"

"Then forget it" Levy said crossing her arms

"ok ok I'll try"

"You know you are not the only one here with enhanced hearing, hey Lucy wanna hear what Gajeel said just now?" Natsu mocked Gajeel

"Salamander! You wanna fight?"

"Bring it Tin can"

"Shut up you two let's see Romeo's future" Erza glared at the two.

Natsu and Gajeel decided it's a lost fight. They could do nothing against Erza."Who does she think she is?" Gajeel whispered so that only other dragon slayers could hear him

"Bullying us like this, one of these days I'm gonna beat her" Natsu said back to him

"I doubt it Natsu-kun" Wendy said back

"Shut it Wendy, the big guys are talking. I'm sure I can beat her with my fire-lighting mode" Natsu retorted

"Not if she uses her Fairy armour" Wendy shot back

"Good point" Gajeel said

"Maybe if we steal her armour we can win" Natsu said with a grin that started to spread across his face.

"Good idea"

"WE'LL BEAT ERZA hahahahaha" Gajeel and Natsu shouted out in unison

"What was that?" Erza said calmly

"nothing" they said as they took their respective seats

"Ok if you are done may I please see my damn future?" Romeo said losing his patience. Romeo took the lacrima in his hand and said "I want to see my future" and a blue light shot up in the ceiling.

* * *

_There he was standing in front of the gate of Fairy hills. "I can do this, I can do this" said a boy who looked like he was 20-22 of age wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it and a blue jeans. It was a mature Romeo. "It's not like this is the first time that I'm going on a date with her" He cupped his hands on his face. "Okay my breath smells just fine. Now which one is the bell to Wendy's room?" he thought as he ran his fingers though what seemed like more than 50 doorbells. "This must be it" he presses a blue switch._

_Moments later a girl with blue hair came out being accompanied by an exceed. She was wearing a blue dress which complimented her ocean blue hair and her beautiful brown eyes (seeing this everyone just "awed" back in the game room). Carla the white exceed was wearing her usual pink clothes which meant she was staying home much to Romeo's pleasure. Romeo didn't want her to foil his big plan._

_"Don't do anything funny now boy" Carla glared at Romeo her hands crossed, her face giving a I-got-my-eyes-on-you look. "And bring her back by 7pm._

_"Its 6 pm right now!" Romeo protested._

_"Carla don't worry, I will be safe with Romeo-kun" Wendy reassured, Carla shrugged. Romeo smirked at his victory and Carla brought out her claws. To which Wendy just rolled her eyes. She said "Let's go" and pulled Romeo by the hand breaking up the fight._

"I see Carla hasn't changed" Romeo said and many of the people there broke into laughter while watching Carla in the projection.

"You look so handsome Romeo" complimented Lucy.

"I would like a statue of you in my room" said Evergreen to which everyone just sweatdrooped.

"Juvia thinks so too, although no one can compete with **my** Gray-sama"

"My" Gray thought out loud

"Juvia m-means uh-erm umm" and Juvia fainted. Gray first to catch her sweatdropped and took her to the snack bar to give her some water.

"Wendy looks beautiful as well" this time Freed complimented the sky dragon slayer, Wendy blushed.

"Beautiful? Don't you mean hot? I mean did you see those..." Bixlow couldn't complete his sentence as Cana knocked him out, at this point Wendy blushed furiously. Then they turned their attention back to the screen.

"Romeo is a lucky man... I mean boy... erm guy" Laxus commented

_It was a nice evening out in the city of Magnolia, the streets were decorated with beautiful flowers and colourful lights. Romeo and Wendy walking hand in hand talking about their missions, the new magic council, new baby dragon slayer?! _

_"So what's the plan?" asked Wendy. Romeo started to sweat at the sudden question._

_"Plan? What plan? There are no plans? Why do you ask?" Romeo busted out nervously_

_"I mean what are we going to do now?" Wendy said, surprised by the strange behaviour of Romeo._

_"Oh that" Romeo took a relieved breath. "I know you like Chinese food so I thought we should go to The Uchiha Palace"_

_"The __**Uchiha palace**__?" Wendy was shocked at the same. "That's the biggest restaurant in Magnolia...don't you think it's a bit expensive?"_

_"Come on Wendy... we are S-class Mages" Romeo said with a grin same as Natsu._

"S-class? Oh yeah! CAN YOU DIG IT" Romeo shouted at the top of his lungs. The rest congratulated him and Wendy. While Romeo and Natsu were shooting fireballs at the ceiling.

"_Careful! Don't break it morons" Gray told them_

_"You are just jealous Gray" Natsu smirked._

_"How do you know that I'm not an S-class mage in the future."_

_"Because I know it"_

"_What if you are not an S-class mage in the future?" Gray stated and Natsu was speechless thinking it over. Gajeel said "Good point" then they turned their attention back to the couple in the ceiling, I mean at the blue screen, no in the lacrima. Let's just go with the couple._

_They wear standing in front a big red and white gate. Romeo took Wendy in side and a man guided them towards their table close to the guys playing some music. They chatted for a while then the waiter came and took their orders and then brought their meals._

_ Wendy had a Moo Goo Gai Pan, which is steamed chicken with mushrooms and peas. It's got a_ _nice mild flavor and Romeo had pork chops with Peking sauce. _

_After they were done eating, Romeo whispered something to the waiter which Wendy didn't notice she thought he was asking for the check._

_Then the waiter came with a wine bottle and two glasses and poured the drink. Romeo slipped something in Wendy's drink which she didn't notice. If she was a ninja she would be a bad one._

_Well Romeo was happy his plan was almost a success. Then they started to drink the wine. When they were almost at the end of the glass, Romeo could see the Sapphire ring in the glass. But then something bad happened. Wendy swallowed the ring._

_"What was that? Something is stuck in my throat!" Wendy was scarred, she was breathing heavily, she had a hard time talking as well._

_"That was my two s-class mission" Romeo jaw dropped. And went to help Wendy. But nothing was helping. Everyone attention turned to the nervous Romeo and Wendy. Then it hit him._

_"Wendy, use you roar!"_

_"What?"_

_"Use it it'll work"_

_"ok" Wendy said and prepared herself. "Roar of the sky dragon" as she used it half of the wall of the place was broken down. The ring however was safe. Romeo collected it and got down on one knee and grabbed Wendy's hand._

_"Wendy, I know this is not how you would have liked this moment to be. But I couldn't think of any other time. As anytime is perfect with you around. So Wendy Marvell will you Marry me? _

_"Oh Romeo-kun of course I will" Wendy helped him up. The crowd cheering and awe-ing seeing them. As Romeo kissed Wendy, the young couple back at the place just blushed._

* * *

_The screen changed it was the masters room apparently Laxus was the one seating on the masters seat. A woman with white hair came in. it was Mirajane. She was holding a paper in her hands._

_"Master, I got some news" Mirajane told the older Laxus_

_"I told you not to call me Master" he got up and gave Mirajane a hug. But she pulled away leaving a sad Laxus in front of him._

_"Take a look at this" Mira handed the paper to Laxus_

_"THOSE DIMWITS! CAN'T EVEN PROPOSE WITHOUT DESTROYING SOMETHING!"_

_"now now don't be like that you are the master… TAKE CARE OF it" using force on the last part_

_"Old man I wish you are having fun with you lady because when you return you can have your job back… Damn Natsu I knew he was a bad influence"_

The projection cut off…

* * *

"Wow I'm the freaking Master!" Laxus cheered the Raijinshu congratulating him, flood of tears coming out of Freed eyes.

"Ya in the heat of change somehow they forgot about ME" Romeo complained

"Don't worry Romeo-kun it was beautiful, next time I won't swallow it I promise" Wendy told him

"So… that was something" Lucy said to Levy.

"Ya Romeo, Wendy S-class mages, Laxus master!"

"So who's next?"

"I think Juvia should go" Gray recommended

"Does Gray-sama really wishes me to see our…Erm I mean my future?"

"Just go already" Gajeel commanded.

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. I really am pleased with this one. Would love to know what you thought of it since I will only update I cross 50 reviews…come on guys don't you wanna know what is in Juvia's future? Is it about Lyon? Speaking of which I got a surprise for you guys, so read and reviews. i know some people will really hate the secret love thing but come on guys I wrote a GaLe fic so it seems they are already a couple from my point of view. *sorry* **

**Mehrab~**


	5. Arrival of new friends, Juvia

Paste your document here...

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late, actually I didn't have this one planned… And since I asked for so many reviews I thought I should make this one big no? So it took time. And I write a chapter no matter how big in one day so sometimes some turn out to be bad. But hope you'll like this one. I was surprised to get so many positive responses. And guys when I said about Lyon I didn't say I wanted to make a Lyvia tale. I personally hate them. I like Lyon with _ (not sherry) you'll find out soon enough XD. Don't worry guys I won't disappoint.**

**I don't own Fairy tale. If I did it wouldn't be so famous. This is for my friend Alexandra Anne. Thanks her she forces me to write XD**

**Oh ya guys its not only Gruvia story ok..i just added them as main character coz i like them  
**

* * *

**Chapter- 5 Arrival of a friend… Juvia's future**

I guess I know how this one turns out. I will be alone, only with rain by my side.

I love fairy tail but I know I can't live without Gray-sama.

What if he doesn't love me back…

What if this future shows me with someone else or with nobody at all?

Don't think like that Juvia. Be brave! You can do it. Juvia thought as she made her way towards the center of the room, taking the lacrima in her hands.

"I know how this one is going to be" Lucy whispered to Mirajane

"Yes, this is going to be interesting" Mirajane said with a happy/exciting expression. Almost forgetting her own future with Laxus she saw minutes ago.

"Is it gonna be Lyon or Gray?" Cana asked and started collecting money for the bet quietly. Nobody noticed her except some of the girls.

As always Mira and Cana were against each other as Mira choose Lyon and Cana choose Gray. This is because Mira knew that Lyon loved their Juvia, even if she likes Gray she didn't say no to Lyon yet.

"She's gonna do it… any moment now… almost there… I can almost see her future…this is taking FOREVER, Juvia just say the words" shouted out Natsu and Gajeel in unison. She had come back from planning their revenge on Erza.

"I want to see my Fu-"Juvia was cut off by the knock at the door.

"Who the FUCK is it now?" Gajeel shouted in anger.

"Right when she was gonna do it" Natsu added

"Shut up assholes it's just me" said a man with a white coat on, wearing an annoyed look because of the welcome he received.

"Bustard!" Gray shouted

"Oh hi Gray, my junior friend… and how are you today Juvia-hime"

"Lyon!" almost everyone shouted out in unison

"Lyon-san"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gajeel asked

"Nice timing, Lyon-san take a sit" Mirajane told Lyon with a warm smile. And pointed at her side to sit. Shoo-ing Laxus away.

"But I'm sitting here" Mirajane gave Laxus a look as he said that. "Never mind" Laxus got off and sat next to Freed who was sitting next to Lisana.

"Thank you, it's nice to see that the girls except Lucy are not savages" Lyon stated as he took a sit next to Demon Mirajane

"What does that suppose to mean?" Lucy cried out but got un-noticed.

Mirajane explained the activity they were doing. And Lyon was asked to join and he agreed much to Gray's disappointment

"So now we'll see Juvia's future" Mirajane ended explaining everything

"Hmmm. This is great I can see the future of my beloved."

"What did you say jerk?" gray question clenching his fist

"What's it to you? It's not like you 2 are married or anything"

"Well…she's my friend"

"I never said she wasn't. When I marry her I'll make sure she's still friends with you" Lyon stated with a grin. Juvia just blushed

They are at it again. Lyon lost already trying to take Juvia to their guild in the grand magic games. But he's at it again.

"If the future shows any sign that we are going out together or something. Then she joins Lamia scales."

"You're ON!" Gray replied getting fired up…on in his case cooling down?

"Doesn't Juvia get a say in this?" Juvia humbly asked

"No!" the 2 replied in unison

"But if I win, she stays and you will never try anything with her… and you will address me as Gray the best ice mage (after Ur)" Gray said with a grin

"What? Cut the last part"

"Hmmm…ok I guess pushing it" Gray said as a bigger grin appeared "You'll do an embarrassing photo shoot for weekly sorcerers'" Everyone could swear they heard someone say COOL!

"Ok"

"Can we PLEASE SEE HER GOD-DAMN FUTURE?" Gajeel bursted out

"I agree, I want to see it as well" Lily stated

"Fine" the two replied sitting back to their original place. Gray was now sitting with Erza and Lucy on his sides. Juvia just glared at Lucy and Lucy just said "What"

"I want to see my future" Juvia said hesitating on the "I" part. She would say that Juvia wants to see her future but it won't work.

A blue light shot up at the ceiling and a picture appeared.

Horror appeared in the faces of everybody as they saw a hospital room. What the hell? What happened?

* * *

_A man was running through the corridors making his way towards a room. He reached the door no 288. Panting, trying to catch his breath. His jet black hair messy, sweat pouring down on his face. He knocked the door. A familiar voice came out from the room. It was Juvia's voice_

_"Come in" he heard as he opened the door. And entered the room to see two people he knew very well._

_Lyon was sitting next to the bed of Juvia._

Score! Shouted Lyon

_"Hello Gray, how have you been?" Lyon asked_

_"Good, what about you?"_

_"Good"_

_Another voice came to the room. It was a girl's voice. Gray knew her too. It was Ultear._

_"Let's go Lyon, take care Juvia-chan" She wished as grabbed a hand of Lyon._

_"Ya take care Juvia" he said as he made his way out of the room._

"What was that all about? Me and Ultear." Lyon wondered out loud

"Don't get your hopes up! You must be her house maid or something" Gray teased

"Why you little _" Lyon trying to find the right word

"Underwear prince" Natsu suggested

"Ice Cream pants" Gajeel suggested

"Ya what Gajeel said" Lyon continued

"Just shut up man" Gray told his senior

_"Juvia…what happened to you?" gray asked worriedly, still panting a bit_

_"Noting, just got hurt in a mission with shadow gear" Juvia explained_

_"You should be more careful; I got here as fast as I could"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well…eto… you are my friend na?" Gray asked_

_"Yes" Juvia said disappointedly, she was hoping for more. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe he didn't care. But still she blushed at the thought of him coming as fast as he could._

_"Take care. Sleep a bit"_

_"Gray-sama is leaving?" she asked desperately which she tried to hide. But her words gave her away._

_"Ya, I'll come back tomorrow morning okay?"_

_"Ok, thank you Gray-sama" She managed to fake a smile. And Gray bought it. Baka! Couldn't he see that she was sad? Dense idiot!_

_"Ok then. Good night" Gray said and made his way out of the room._

"Well that's it then right?" Natsu said

"Ya, it shows like one day's event" Lucy

Juvia almost felt like crying. This was it? A moment with her Gray-sama, it was good. But she wanted to see tomorrow. Then another image appeared.

_Gray was walking outside, thinking about his visit to Juvia in the hospital. (Of course no one knew what he was thinking about, they could just see his face and maybe hear some thoughts. Yes thought are audible…well some are)_

_What was that? Why did he leave so early after rushing in moments ago? _

_He got up from his chair at the guild when he heard about Juvia and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. But came out so early._

_Why did he rush to see her?_

_He could visit anytime he wanted to but why didn't he… he was feeling guilty about leaving her like that as Gajeel, Levy, Cana were all out on missions. So she was alone although Natsu and the gang with Lyon and Ultear and Mirajane came to visit her. But now she was alone._

_This doesn't feel right. I should do something for her. Gray thought. Then it hit him. He liked Juvia's….company… he kind of missed her stalking him. She was always there in his good and bad times. She did anything she asked without any complaining. I know what to do_

_On the other side Juvia was depressed. She finally had a chance with Gray but she blew it. What did she say that he left? Maybe he knows I like him and he left because he didn't. Yes that's it! She thought as she started to flood the room and the city. Sometimes it was a bother that the sky cried with her. Nobody else would notice but her guild mates would know who's caused it._

_It's not like it didn't rain on Magnolia or anything. But her rain was different. It was…sad._

_"Damn I'm late" He cursed on his breath. Gray was again on his way towards Juvia's room. This time he wasn't running or anything. He was busy carrying…. Stuff_

_"May I come in?" a voice entered the room startling Juvia. She managed to wipe her tears and said_

_"Come in"_

_And a man made his way inside her room. His face hidden by the "stuff" he was carrying._

_He dropped the boxes to reveal his face. He was holding some flowers which he put in the vase by Juvia's bed._

_"Were you crying?" he asked seriously_

_"Hmmm…"_

_"Why?" he asked and continued "You feel lonely?"_

_Juvia nodded…then managed to say "what's all this?"_

_"I'm just here to keep you company" Gray said taking a sleep over bed from a bag pack. "Is it okay?"_

_"S-sure" Juvia blushed thinking of the possibilities but was interrupted by his words_

_"It's time I did something for you" he stated "you were always there for me when I was sick…like the time I was sick and you visited me every day, and brought me new flowers as well. I think I should repay you…you know just so we are even"_

Awwwww…the girls in the room said in unison… "That's nice of you Gray" stated Mirajane.

"Well I can be nice if I wanted" Gray said hiding his blush!? Guys blush? (Naruto, Neji does)

"That's manly" Elfman stated

"Yes, that is very nice" Lily said patting Gray's back

"He lllllllikes her" happy said and YES he was punched by Gray. Juvia blushed at the development in the room.

"I don't get it… I was always do it for Lucy" Natsu said with a sad face

"Yes…yes you do" Lucy said as she hugged Natsu

"Let's just watch you imbeciles" Carla said

_Gray set up his bed in the ground, and decorated the room with some pictures of fairy tail. He brought out two boxes with dinner._

_"I brought dinner. Like Chinese?" Gray asked already knowing that she did. And she nodded_

_After lunch Gray brought out an album of fairy tail pictures he borrowed from Mirajane who was happy to give him that after hearing his cause._

_"If Gray-sama wants we can both lie on the bed and see the pictures. There's more than enough space" Juvia said hiding her obvious blush. Gray seeing it just smiled. And made his way towards the bed, she was right the bed was big as in 2 Elfman can sleep peacefully here without any problem. He lay beside Juvia and they shared the blanket (everyone gasped)_

_"Now this one was taken when Natsu got beaten by Gildarts" Gray showed Juvia the pictures, she just laughed. "Here's one when he was beaten up by Mirajane and Erza and once… and this was when we both beat each other up" both of them enjoyed the moment. But all things come to an end and it was past 12am. So Gray got out of the bed. He fixed Juvia on her bed, fixed her blanket. And then he did something to which both Juvia's blushed furiously. Gray did too. Lyon became furious._

_Gray kissed…her forehead. Hey don't get me wrong it was enough to make Juvia faint._

_"Well guess she's asleep then" Gray said as he removed the hair from her face. "Time for me to sleep too I guess" he went to his set up bed and laid there and embraced sleep. "Maybe I'll ask her out after she is fine again" with this the real Juvia in the room fainted as well._

_The projection cut off._

* * *

"Ok what the hell? I didn't do anything to make her faint now did I? Gray said as he took her to the snacks bar the second time today. "Well at least I win Lyon"

"Hn…I guess it okay, I saw someone new there as well. Who I would like to see again" He smiled at the thought of his teachers daughter.

"Well he's not the only one who won a bet" Cana shouted out loudly. "Pay up Mirajane…add one more for Cana"

"Ok Cana 3 Mirajane 23568 points" Carla stated almost with a smile. Cana just pace palmed and everyone laughed

"I'm up next" Laxus said standing up…

"Go for it future master" Freed said happily

"FriedHair's up next?" Gajeel asked

"Another nickname? Where do you get all this?" Levy just sweat dropped

* * *

**Well guys I think I'm happy with it. I have Gray's planned and you'll love it. But this was also good I guess. If you don't review I think I might quit… I'm just kidding you guys are great awesome. But I would like to know if you liked JUVIA'S future!**

**Well I did make one person happy with Laxus being next. There I fulfill wishes too. So drop your wish list. What you want to see and all. And guys be patient for Nalu, personally I like NaLi but I'll make you proud. I'll drop some Nalu here and there don't worry**

**Review please it gives me strength **


	6. Laxus

**Hey guys I'm late…I know it's impossible to forgive me but please do…This is to the guys who wants Nalu. Guys I'm tired of making you guys wait so guess what who's after Laxus XD I loved the reviews and am happy some of you liked the last chapter. Hope I can live up to the expectation of this one as well. Read and review!**

**If I owned fairy tail it would be named Gray and Juvia or Ice-water sort of things**

* * *

**Chapter-6 Laxus**

* * *

It was an unusual day in Magnolia, their beloved guild Fairy Tail the champions of the Grand Magic tournament were quite, awfully quite. "Did something happen to them?" Thought the countless citizens of the city. It was true; the guild was not in its usual state. They were not making a racket. The guild hall was deserted only some members were seen.

Unknown to the people of the city their energetic guild's most influential people were down in the game room i.e. the basement. But they didn't care the people needed the rest. So what the heck?

"Does Laxus really have to go?" asked the usually fired up dragon slayer pouting. "I would rather see a rats future…hey let's get a rat!" he said getting back to his "fired up" stance. He was well…put to rest by Laxus's fan boy and the gang as Gajeel liked to call them or the Raijinshuu as they liked to say it.

"This is an important event for the guild, idiot you are lucky to witness the future of such a great man" Freed lectured and the two nodded. Laxus sighed, everyone else sweat dropped.

"I agree with salamander" Gajeel said with his indifferent look.

"I didn't hear you, say that again" Freed glared at the Gajeel, anyone else would pee in their pants but not Gajeel. Gajeel was brave, he didn't fear anyone. But he was also smart so he decided it was best to…change sides

"I said, I agree with the fan boy" He said and got a glare from the tribe. He cleared his throat "I meant Freed" and got a satisfied smile from the three.

"Why do I have to deal with this?" Laxus thought to himself. "Why the hell did I volunteer?"

* * *

***Flashback***

"Wow that was nice, you are the master" Mirajane said with a smile that would melt even the anger of Lucy's landlord.

"Hmmm" Laxus replied

"You should go after Juvia" Mirajane suggested

"No way, I'm not doing that"

"What?" Mirajane glared at him.

"That's not gonna work…maybe a little"

"I'll give you a surprise afterwards"

"What?"

"Just go! Okay?"

"*sigh* okay"

***end of flashback***

"This is troublesome…please be good please be good please be good please be good" he said making his way towards the lacrima. Taking it in his strong hands he said the "magic words" damn it even the "spell" is girly. Who came up with these words? (A/N: I did asshole; I can screw your future)

"I want to see my future"

Like the last times a blue light shot up the ceiling to show a projection.

* * *

_It was the guild hall this time. A usual scene Gray, Natsu and Gajeel fighting, Lucy and Levy sighing, Juvia was drooling over Gray, Happy trying to impress Carla, Lily and Erza sparring, Cana drinking. But these aren't the things that interested him, the second generation dragon slayer. He was more interested in the Satan soul takeover mage who was currently working at the bar. _

_Laxus was sitting in a table which seemed like a mile away from her. He wanted to talk to the beautiful mage who had stolen his heart in the grand magic tournament. He wanted to ask her out but goddamn it he couldn't._

_But this was the day he would do the impossible, the unthinkable. He would ask her out, he knew she wasn't gonna reject it but it would hurt his ego if someone saw him. Why? Well he is Laxus isn't he?_

_Gathering enough courage and seeing that most people were occupied with their own thing he made his way towards the bar. This is it he will ask her out. No one can stop him. It's his destiny, its fate. And yet_

_"Hey Laxus", The Raijinshuu greeted the now pissed off dragon slayer._

_"Good morning, what's the plan?" asked Freed_

_"Mission?" Bixlow suggested_

_"Sleepover?" Evergreen suggested. Where did that come from? They never did stuff like that!_

_"No sorry guys, I'm a little busy today" Laxus tried to explain that he was indeed in a hurry_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh…it's…well…" he gestured at Mirajane._

_"Oh" the three replied in unison_

_"So if you'll excuse me" He said making his way out of that one._

_Yes he had dodged a bullet, this was it. The time had come, he was gonna do it…only a few feet left, almost there I can almost taste it._

_"Laxus, FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted out. And launched himself towards the lighting dragon slayer._

_"NO!" Laxus shouted out in frustration and punched Natsu, he was sent flying back in the guild. He lost consciousness after crashing to the wall. Lucy and Happy running towards him, that got everyone's attention. Perfect just what I needed, he thought to himself and continued his way towards Mirajane._

_"Hi Laxus" She smiled at him. Oh the smile that made him so weak, she pointed at a sit for him to sit in. "What can I get for you today? The usual?" she asked still with the smile. Laxus didn't notice but he was staring at her. _

_"Laxus, you okay?" She said for the fifth time now with a hand in his shoulder. This got his attention and he realized what he was doing._

_"Oh...yes" he replied._

_"So what can I get you?"_

_"Well, I wanted to ask you something?" Laxus said finally gathering his wit_

_"Oh what?"_

_"I-I w-was wondering-" he was cut off by a mage who took Mirajane away from Laxus. Lisana was currently panting and was excited about something. "He did it, he finally asked me out" he heard her say that to her sister. Which reminded him of his own objective was, which was asking Mirajane out to a date._

_"So where were we?" Mirajane asked after coming back to Laxus. Who was waiting patiently for her._

_"IWASWONDERINGIFYOUWOULDGOOUT ONADATEWITHME" He said in one lighting fast sentence, a confused Mirajane in front of him._

_"What?" she managed to say_

_"He's asking you to a date" Cana told her without even looking at them. Laxus was grateful for her help._

_"Yes"_

_"Oh...okay" Mirajane agreed_

_"I'll pick you up at 6, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply and disappeared from the place like a ninja would._

* * *

"Very smooth Laxus" Cana said to Laxus back at the game room only to receive a glare.

"Tch"

"I think that was romantic so far"

"Tch…"

"I would never lose like that" Natsu complained

"Ya you would, you did in the past" Gray laughed

"You wanna go underwear man"

"Any time dog-slayer"

"Shut up and watch" Erza commanded who was observing the future with a lot of interest.

"Aye" both of them said and sat down

* * *

_It was 5:55 pm he was standing outside fairy hills. Mirajane was getting ready, shortly after she came down. She was looking stunning Laxus couldn't help but stare._

_"I look okay then" She teased him_

_"Huh…oh yeah, very pretty" Laxus said clearing his throat. "Shall we go?"_

_"Yes"_

_With that the couple started walking in the streets of Magnolia. Silence…none of them talked for a while and Mirajane decided to break the silence._

_"Where are you taking me?" Mirajane asked him_

_"Hn…oh I was thinking we go to the spring festival. Everyone is going there"_

_"Oh great"_

_After walking for a while they reached their destination. The place was so beautifully decorated. It was the very place where Natsu and Laxus had fought that day when Laxus knocked him out in one punch. Ah this brought back memories…good times… well as I was saying it was beautiful with shiny lights, stands, great smell of different time of foods. Most of the people of the guild were present. They could see Gray and Juvia walking hand in hand (Juvia fainted again in the present time), Lisana and Freed, Evergreen and Elfman with Bixlow and Cana were on the rides. While Gajeel and Levy were eating something on a stick. _

_This was practically Mirajane's biggest dream that had come true. All of her favorite couples she tried so hard to match make were there, enjoying themselves. She almost forgot about her own date that was standing right next to her without a word._

_"So what do you want to do?" Laxus asked… "We can try out the food or the rides or- " before he could finish though Mirajane grabbed his hand. He was amazed by how soft it felt against his in a tight hold. His thoughts were cut off as Mirajane half-dragged him to the festival._

_They tried many foods; they tried out many games and ride. Laxus couldn't believe his luck. It was the most amazing day of his life. She was perfect, his dream girl. He was happy with her. Finally they sat in a bench together. Their shoulders touching, they watched the night sky together trying to count the stars. Laxus just stared at her. He wanted her. But as he said it, it was just like a dream and he had to wake up sooner or later. And it was the moment when the dream would be over as a certain fire dragon slayer._

_"Laxus, today morning I wasn't ready so I lost" Natsu said Lucy tried to hold his date back but failing as Happy also cheered._

_Saying that Laxus was pissed is just a big understatement. Beside him sat a confused takeover mage. She was having fun as well and didn't really like the interruption._

_"NATSU!" Laxus shouted out_

_"Natsu I think maybe we should come back later" Happy advised him he was scared white. He knew his friend was gonna get a beating._

_"Hehe…Let's do this"_

_"Natsu no…" Lucy tried to stop him but it was now impossible as a crowd gathered to see the fight. They all wanted their champions to fight._

_"You wanna die Natsu? Because I can make that happen for you" Laxus taunted_

_"Laxus…" Mirajane tried to say something but was blocked by another group of people._

_And without another both of them launched their attacks. This time it wasn't done in one shot. Laxus wanted to punish him. He already won but no he wasn't done. _

_"You wanna see the shoe stands?" Lucy asked Mirajane_

_"Sure…anything's better" Mirajane replied. The last thing she heard was the screams of Natsu and the evil laugh of Laxus_

* * *

"You got beat twice in one day" Gajeel teased Natsu

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu shouted out and was well…stopped by Erza

* * *

_"Dammit I can't believe I got carried off by that moron, she's so angry. I'm sure of it" Laxus thought as he ran though the festival trying to find his date. He finally found Lucy. He saw Mirajane walk away with her._

_"Where is she?" Laxus asked between pants_

_"Mirajane-san?" Lucy said and received a nod from the lighting dragon slayer. "She left for fairy hills; she said she was tir-" she was cut off when she saw Laxus was already gone. "YOU'RE WELCOME" She shouted to which he just hmmm-ed._

_He arrived in front of the fairy hills building. Now comes the second problem. No boys are allowed inside that building except Happy because he's a cat. And he knew he couldn't enter as his best friend Freed himself had made a barrier to keep boys off the building. And by the time he could figure out how to break the spell, correction if he could break the spell Mirajane would be long asleep._

_That's when it hit him. He knew which room she lived in and fortunately it had a window. And his luck was great when he saw a trash can in the place. He placed it perfectly just under the window. He got up the trash can and jumped; he caught the pipe next to the window and knocked on it._

_Mirajane on the other hand was just getting ready to sleep when she heard a knock on her window. Who could it be? She approached the window slowly. The scene she saw next shocked her, a dragon slayer hanging on a pipe._

_"Hi" Laxus said_

_"Hi"_

_"Could you open the window please?" _

_"Ya" with that she opened the window. But then he realized it, his muscular body didn't fit. Damn it! He thought he could get it since he heard salamander doing it all the time. He just sighed in defeat._

_"Okay…well I can say it from here."_

_"Say what from here?"_

_"Well…I'm sorry"_

_"Hmmm and …."_

_"And that I got carried away"_

_"And"_

_"And ruined our date"_

_"And"_

_"What else? I said sorry for everything" Laxus said clue-lessly_

_"You didn't walk me home, you didn't say that you loved me and you didn't kiss me" Mirajane said with a pout. Laxus was dumbfounded. What? How did she? _

_"Well… I think I can fix that if you gave me another chance" _

_"Hmmm pick me up tomorrow at 11 am"_

_"Aye" he almost sounded like Happy_

_Mirajane leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Laxus was caught off guard. It's not that he didn't like it it's just –THUD-_

_Laxus had fallen on the trash can. Seeing this, the whole guild erupted in laughter. All the awws turned into laughs and jokes. _

_The projection cut off._

It wasn't that bad, actually it was rather good. He thought as he spotted the takeover mage blushing. Totally worth it! Taking his seat next to the Raijinshuu he gestured to Mirajane that he would indeed like the surprise she would give him.

"Well another one down" Lucy said happily

"Two dragon slayers down, one more to go" Levy said

"I hear ya, I'm all fired up" Natsu said sanding up.

* * *

**Yes, he's up…get ready more some NaLu fluff for the next chapter. But I won't upload it until I hit 100****th**** mark. Yes I'm evil. Please don't just say that you want NaLu say what you thought of the chapter XD**

**Until next time,**

**M**


	7. Natsu part 1

Paste your document here...

**I can't believe you guys…I only wrote 100 because I have exams but you did it in 2 days?! Well a promise is a promise. I really love you all and can see that you are really enjoying this, well I love writing for you all. Natsu has a luck thing for 7, right? Well chapter 7 for him. By the way one of you said my name was "NaLu777" I assure you it's not that (-_-")**

**Important-**** I forgot to thank Alexandra Anne who helped me write the chapter 6. Damn I'm a bad friend sorry. This one's for you my only friend who reads my writings XD**

**I don't own Fairy tail if I did Happy would have a powerful body like lily**

**Warning****: I never read a NaLu fic and this could be utterly disappointing so please review and tell me where my mistakes were.**

* * *

**Chapter-7 Natsu part-1**

"Yosha! Finally my turn" Natsu yelled excitedly, Happy followed with an "Aye sir". Natsu shooting fireball in the air

"Much to our displeasure" Gray added

"I'm with you on that one" Gajeel agreed with Gray

"HEY! I watched yours Gajeel" Natsu complained

"…"

"…"

Juvia suddenly woke up; she had fainted when she saw her and Gray-sama holding hands in the festival.

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama's future" she said with sparkly eyes

"On second thought, go ahead Natsu… Have fun!" Gray cheered on Natsu kind of like Happy. Everyone just laughed at the incident.

"I wonder how its gonna be" Lucy wondered out loud

"I think it's gonna suck" Laxus said with an annoyed expression. Everyone had laughed at his, damn it the surprise Mirajane had stored for him better be good.

"Say that again" Natsu got fired up to fight

"Stop! Natsu just go and see your damn future" Lucy commanded.

"ok…" Natsu agreed

He made his way towards the blue lacrima. His grin disappeared into a nervous expression, damn it he's scared. He had the same wish as Gajeel. He wanted to see Igneel; he wanted to confront him again. After the incident at the Grand Magic Games he wanted to see him even more, he wanted to ask so much. Maybe in the future he would see the location of the Fire Dragon, his only family after Fairy tail. But in the end he knew he would be disappointed. It'll something funny or romantic. It seems that's the only thing this lacrima showed them that sort of memories maybe it wouldn't show Igneel. But now he knew that Igneel was indeed alive and okay and that's enough maybe later he would see him again. He wouldn't like a spoiler.

Managing a smile he took the lacrima in hand and said "I want to see my future". Again a blue light shot up to the ceiling showing yet another vision.

* * *

_It was Magnolia, by the looks of it morning maybe 10 am. Happy flew in the guild. The guild seemed busier than at other times. They were decorating the guild with red and white posters, banners, ribbons. The stage was decorated as well. Many tables were set and everyone was working on preparing for something. But this time it wasn't for a wedding (thank god Lucy sighed). _

_"Is everything ready?" Happy asked the guild members_

_"Almost" Mirajane replied still working_

_"Why do we have to do this?" Gajeel asked annoyed by the look of it_

_"Because you are his friend" Levy replied_

_"Friend my –" Gajeel stopped getting a glare from her_

_"Why are we doing this for Natsu-san?" Juvia asked Gray who was working next to him arranging the table_

_"It's his birthday" Gray replied. Juvia gasped…_

_"Natsu-san has a birthday" Gray just rolled his eyes_

_"Yes it's the day Igneel found him" Gray explained "So every year we do this for him but this time it'll be a surprise since I think he has forgotten with his current mission with Sting"_

_"Oh"_

_"I hope she's keeping him busy"_

_"Who?"_

_"Lucy"_

_The scene changed to somewhere in the roads of Magnolia opposite to Fairy tail building. Two mages were walking together in midst the crowd. It was Natsu walking with an excited Lucy._

_"Where are we going Luce?" Natsu asked_

_"Stop calling me that and follow me. You promised you'd take me shopping"_

_"According to you, I have no sense in fashion. So why do I have to come?"_

_"Good point"_

_"And why isn't happy here?"_

_"Well he isn't strong enough for the important task I have for you"_

_"I don't like where this is going" Natsu tried to say_

_"CARRYING MY SHOPPING BAGS"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu cried out, passerby just took a look at him. Seeing its none other than Natsu they continued. (Well ya he's famous)_

_Natsu had an idea about this. Gajeel had warned him about this. He said never go on a shopping trip with a girl she'll kill you. He didn't think of it as much till he heard the same from Gray and Laxus. Laxus had called him personally to the bar and discussed the "IMPORTANT" thing._

_He was doomed, cursed by the spell known as GIRLS AND SHOPPING. These two words should never be put side to side. (Beware guys!)_

_"Why are you overreacting?" Lucy told him with an innocent look but he knew better there was a grin hidden there. "I don't shop heavy like other girls" She said with a reassuring smile but Natsu knew better._

_"*sigh* okay"_

* * *

_The scene changed again! Come on seriously its Natsu's future_

_It was in the cake bakery in Magnolia. Lisana and Freed were walking standing inside talking_

_"Tell me why are we doing this again?" Freed asked calmly _

_"Its Natsu's birthday" Lisana said rolling her eyes_

_"And we got him a gift already"_

_"Yes, yes we did"_

_"Then why are we picking up the cake?"_

_"Birthday...duh" Lisana said rolling her eyes yet again_

_"Erza is better at this…she's a regular customer"_

_"That's why we are in front of the line"_

_"But"_

_"But nothing, He's like my lil' brother"_

_"And you have a crush on him"_

_"Correction, I had a crush on him" Lisana got on her tows to give the green haired mage a kiss on the cheek._

_"…" Freed freezed, people would think he'd get used to it being in a relationship with her for over 6 months but no…_

_"Ok…but why is this cake shaped like a Cat hugging a DRAGON?"_

_"Well…it was Happy's idea..." Freed just sighed _

_"What the hell is Erza doing then?"_

* * *

_The scene changed again?! This is pissing me off_

_Now in the picture came Jellal Fernandes, now a member of Fairy tail. The fairy tail sign in the same hand as Erza, he was walking with her. They were in front of the main building of Lamia Scale. They opened the door and were welcomed immediately by Meredy._

_"How have you guys been?" She asked hugging both of them_

_"Ah...fine" Erza answered_

_"What brings you here?"_

_"Didn't Ultear tell you?" Jellal asked surprised by her question_

_"What?"_

_At the time Ultear walked in the scene hand in hand with Lyon._

"Looks like you two are a couple" Gray told Lyon, arms around his shoulder

"Hmmm… well that's fitting. Only I should get the honor of dating the daughter of our beloved teacher" Lyon replied proudly

* * *

_Back at the projection they had been done with the introduction and were heading out off the guild making their way to the guild Fairy tail._

_"Does he know we are planning this for him?" Jellal asked_

_"No…it's a surprise" Erza replied_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"I…don't know"_

_The scene changed to show Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was half skipping, a huge grin in her face as she made her way towards various stores. Lagging behind her was the fire dragon slayer, sorry the stupid dragon slayer, which will be given to him as a title being stuck in such a situation. _

_Anyone other than Natsu would just throw away the packages that covered his whole body. People could only see his eyes from front and his pink hair from the back. But Natsu being who he is, he didn't do such a thing._

_Plus this wasn't just any other girl, this was Lucy Heartfillia the daughter of one of the richest man at past. But to him she was the kind Lucy that treated him and Happy at the Hargeon port, the same Lucy who never told her real name and embraced the hard life with open arms. The same girl who accepted his invitation to join Fairy tail, the girl who had been with him through various trouble and life threatening situations be it against some powerful mage or just an angry mob she had always been his support._

_If he wasn't the dense idiot he was he would realize that he actually liked her. Somehow he would always end up in her room, I mean in her bed. Of course she complained but she had a soft side. They would open come to her house late at night and wake her up but she would prepare them a meal and would let them sleepover._

_To him she wasn't some rich girl; she was a brave and courageous girl that would always stand by him when others wouldn't. He didn't know why he was thinking all this. But it did make him forget about the heavy shopping bags he was carrying. The thoughts actually made him smile a little._

_"Wanna grab something to eat?" Lucy asked thoughtfully. "I think you are tired, I'm sure beat"_

_"Ya okay" Natsu said with a grin. She didn't even carry a single thing and she's tired thought Natsu. Who cares he gets to eat, right?_

_"I think this is a good place to get some food" Lucy decided after walking for a while with a happy dragon slayer behind him._

_They entered the small place capable of holding 20 people max. Lucy went to order something and Natsu put the bags down which took half the place's space. He sat down, Lucy joined him moments later._

_Soon there food arrived. They "ate" well if you consider having your face plastered to the plate and putting food in mouth relentlessly "eating" than ya they were eating. Well Natsu was Lucy just stared at him._

_This was the same Natsu she first saw in Hargeon port he was eating like this. Natsu, the boy who always makes her laugh was now making her impossible to stay still? She wanted to laugh out loud in public seeing him. But couldn't, he didn't even know it's his birthday she thought._

_This was the Natsu Mirajane tried to matchmake her with for so long. Along the way she even started to consider it. Sure he had to improve if he would be her boyfriend. But she really liked him and his "style". It wasn't perfect neither was she. They complimented each other well._

_But she was too shy to say something to him. Wasn't it the guys who propose or confess first? She thought but then again this was Natsu. He was unpredictable, he does many things that would show that he loves her but then again he does it with other members too right? Who knows maybe he went to Lisana's house too before she "died" or started dating Freed_

_That really shocked her. She thought Lisana loved him, one of the reasons she didn't interfere. But after the grand magic games and seeing Freed and Lisana together she couldn't help but think of Natsu as well._

_But what if he didn't like her that way? What if she's only his nakama? He loved all of his nakamas and would risk his life to save any of them, even Gajeel, Gray or even Laxus and they knew it as well. So it wasn't really easy to say if Natsu really liked him or not._

_She didn't realize it but she was staring at him._

_"What happened Luce?" Natsu asked between bites. "Is something in my face?"_

_"Huh…no" She managed to reply but there was definitely something in his face, FOOD._

_"Okay…so what should we do after this?" He asked "Do you want to shop more?" oh how he wished she would say no and came in the reply_

_"No I'm done, it's almost 5 pm we should head for the guild. But first let's drop the bags at my house"_

_"Okay" he said happily with his stupid grin she admired so much. _

_They kept chatting about the usual stuff. Before long they reached Lucy's home._

_"Walk faster" Lucy commanded the tired Natsu who looks like he will melt away anytime now._

_Oh how he wanted to burn the bags, but he wasn't evil (like me) well he was but he knew that Lucy could be scarier than Erza sometimes especially when it's her stuff._

_"Hai" He replied and made his way up the stairs. Finally dropping the bags he jumped on the bed and closed his eyes._

_Lucy wanted to protest but decided otherwise. "I'm gonna talk a quick bath and then let's go to the guild"_

_"Ok…" He replied he was almost asleep now. But Lucy asked anyway_

_"Do you want me to make you something?"_

_"…" there was no reply. Well there was some snoring which she took as a no. he would eat later in his own party which he still had no idea about._

_Wow today was fun; Natsu barely complained today and helped me so much with his stupid smile. His stupid smile that's so cute, and when he sleeps he looks like a little baby. And his lips –_

_Wait what the hell am I talking about? I can't let those feelings return and get hurt again. He doesn't like me probably he'll ask for Virgo again. But he is so dense can't he tell that a girl loves him, who would tolerate him this much? Lisana? Yes well Lisana is back, he may just like her. They have a history. They grew up together, if it wouldn't be for the incident he would still love her. Maybe then we wouldn't have met him… these thoughts filled Lucy as she took a bath._

* * *

"What the fuck?" Gray complained. "Lucy is talking a bath and we are stuck watching Natsu sleep? Fast forward it!"

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed at beat him unconscious. Juvia glared at her but was now occupied taking care of poor Gray. He just wanted to see her bath, is it perverted? You answer me…

* * *

**Ok guys I'm sorry I had it ready but my pc crashed. Tell me if you hated it. I wanted to finish it in 1 part but sorry I have a hard exam next. I did this because I had easy exams. Don't worry part 2 will come in a week. Sorry and review **

**PS- I'm not evil I'm just busy**


	8. Natsu part 2

**Hi guys sorry I'm late. I was suffering from writers block after the exam. But this is just to get NaLu out of the way for some time. After I'm done with Natsu and Lucy's future no more of this mess, I really don't know anything of the couple. I wanted to make NaLi but FreedxLisana is better. Well this is for the ones who waited for this one. Thanks to those who understood my problems.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail because my names not Hiro Mashima (-_-")**

* * *

**Chapter-8 Natsu Part-2, Party and confessions**

"DROPPY EYES!" Natsu shouted clenching his fist.

"He's SLEEPING!" Juvia glared and he thought it was smart to just let this one go. Maybe he'll beat him up later.

"Ok…might as well fast forward it, it's boring" Natsu said. "Lucy how can we do it?"

"I don't know, maybe we should read the manual." Lucy replied taking the letter out of her bag. She read it while others were occupied doing something else. "Yes…it says here…we can't fast forward it"

"WHAT!" the others screamed in horror. They were already watching him sleep for like 15 minutes. They can't take anymore.

"I think I'm gonna die" Gajeel said leaning on Levy's shoulder.

"Nice excuse Gajeel" levy thought but didn't complain.

"This is shit" Laxus said

"I'm outta here" Lyon said standing up

"Me too I need more drinks" Cana joined Lyon

"No one's going anywhere" Erza commanded and they took their seats. Smart decision Erza thought.

Erza walked up to Natsu and started jerking him.

"What the hell?" Natsu demanded "I'm not a fucking TV-lacrima"

Everyone just sweat dropped except the knocked out Gray.

"All we can do is pray" Bixlow stated

* * *

_Just at that time Lucy entered the room, fully dressed. She walked up to Natsu (everyone was hoping she would wake him up, waiting patiently and praying she would do it…maybe beat him to a pulp while she's at it)_

_"Natsu…wake up" Lucy said gently and tried to wake him up. She stroked his pink hair. A shade of pink appeared in her face._

"Oh for the love of god…wake him UP!" Everyone shouted in unison except Natsu and Lucy.

_They got their wish as Natsu woke up. (Now they were like worshipping Lucy) _

_"Huh…oh…" Natsu stood up and stretched his arms. "Do we need to go?" Natsu asked rubbing his eyes._

_He's so cute, she thought. But no they needed to go._

_"Yes" Lucy said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the streets to Magnolia._

_Now she had stopped dragging him but didn't let go of his hand. She didn't realize it until Natsu spoke up._

_"Eh...Lucy…you can let go of my hands now" Natsu said _

_Lucy blushed furious and let go. She was too shy to look at him. But Natsu kind of felt guilty for what he said. He didn't know what he had just done but Lucy seemed a little sad._

_So he took her hand in his and continued walking._

_"Natsu, why are you holding my hand?" Lucy asked _

_"You don't want me to" He shot back_

_"No...It's not…that" Damn he was making it harder on her_

_"I like it"_

_"What?" a curious look on her face._

_"The feeling of your hand on mine"_

_She said nothing, good thing he wasn't looking at her because she was flushed red._

* * *

_Before long they reached the guild. He opened the gate, it was pitch black inside. _

_"Lucy?" Lucy had disappeared as well. "What the hell? Did they get sucked into Edolas again?"_

_He walked inside. Some runes started to appear under his feet._

_"What the hell?" Natsu was dumbfounded when in clear letter appeared a message. _

_"Happy Igneel-found-you-at-this-day-birthday NATSU!" Said the message_

_"Whaaaa!" Natsu couldn't finish as something pushed him into the center of the stage._

_"We all love you (except Gray, Laxus and Gajeel they just like you)"_

_"Tch…typical"_

_And then the magic began…thousands of pictures appeared around him. It was of all the moments he had enjoyed with them._

_Pictures of Erza dragging him, gray and him fighting, Lisana and him seeing the sunset, Happy in his head, Cana drinking (opps mistake), Laxus knocking him out, Gildarts knocking him out, Mirajane knocking him out, Master knocking him down…_

_"I'm starting to feel I don't want your love guys" He said seeing himself getting knocked out again and again._

_The next reels of pictures were more recent. Gray, Erza and himself fighting cursed flutes demon, destroying cities, deliora, then Lyon and his team…they saw pictures of the allied guild, Edolas, s-class exam. But then something hit him. In most of the picture there was someone next to him._

_She was Lucy, the blond who changed his life. He had more fun after she had entered her life. He felt great when he saw her smiling, felt great when she kicked him out of her house, felt great when she hugged her…_

_Then he felt something weird, he suddenly felt the urge the see her smile, hold her in her arms…_

_He didn't pay much attention to the next batch of picture while the ones seeing the future did._

_And the last picture came; it was there four man team + happy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy standing in front of the guild._

* * *

_The lights turned on. All of the guild members wished him happy birthday in unison._

_Natsu wiped the tears off his face and smiled for his friends…no his family._

_ Jellal and Erza had come with Ultear, Meredy and Lyon, the trimen with their boss had come as well. Doranbolt aka Mest Gryder now a member of fairy came as well._

_"Thanks you guys"_

_"You are welcome" Some of them replied_

_"But you should really thank Gray, Gajeel and Lucy, she found out yesterday and helped a lot" Mirajane stated "It was there idea…mainly Gajeel's but they helped more than us"_

_"Thanks jerks…and Lucy"_

_"Welcome shithead…Just cut the damn cake so I can eat it…" Gray said smirking_

_"Tch…this is a pain in the ass…I only said so I can get cake too" Gajeel said looking away a little smile crept on his face._

_Natsu hugged them, more like choked them._

_"Don't go homo on me flame brains"_

_"STAY… AWAY… OR…DIE" _

_Natsu hugged Lucy next. The blush came back to haunt her. Please don't let him see this. Oh lord please!_

_"Lucy…"_

_"Y-yes" Lucy stuttered_

_"There's something pink on your face"_

_"Is he that dense?" Lucy thought…_

_"You were too much make-up"_

_"…"_

_"CAKE TIME!" Happy cheered _

_And Lisana and Freed entered the room carrying "THE CAKE" I mean the Cat hugging the dragon Cake (again Happy's idea)_

_"WOW! This is the best looking cake ever" Natsu exclaimed_

_Everyone just sweat dropped…_

_ Lisana gave Natsu the knife. _

_"Make a wish Natsu"_

_"Ok…"_

_Natsu blew the candles after making his wish. He instructed Happy, Lucy, Gajeel and Gray to hold the knife with him. Gajeel didn't that's as far as he goes._

_The four cut the cake together._

_After some moments the party fully started Fairy tail style. They were all drinking, dancing and all._

_Natsu noticed Lucy sitting in a stool in the bar. He approached her with his famous grin on_

_"Hi Lucy...what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh…hi Natsu…I'm just tired"_

_"Why?"_

_"I had to spend a whole day with you" Lucy rolled her eyes_

_Natsu smiled_

_"What?" Lucy asked_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Hey Lucy…everyone gave me a present"_

_"…"_

_"Except you…"_

_"Oh shit?! I'm sorry Natsu…I'll get something tomorrow"_

_"Oh its okay…would you do something for me?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Let's go outside"_

_Again Lucy started blushing thinking of the possibilities. Why did he want her outside? What does he want to do with her? _

_"Lucy?"_

_"Oh...eto...ok lets go"_

* * *

_The two started walking. They went to the roof of the guild._

_"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked trying not to look at him_

_"What?"_

_"What do you want to say?"_

_"Well…I just wanted to look at the stars"_

_"Oh…" Lucy said disappointed_

_"…"_

_"Natsu…I wanted to say something…"_

_"What?"_

_"It's more of a question…"_

_"Ok ask it then..."_

_"D-do you like…the new purse I got today?"_

_"Oh...that yes...its nice"_

_"It's fireproof"_

_"COOL" Natsu got exited "Let me test it!"_

_"I don't think it's a good idea"_

_"Ok… (I'll just get it later)_

_"Oh god damn it I'm gonna say it"_

_"Say what?"_

_"I wanted to ask you if you liked me…" Lucy said blushing furiously_

_"Well…do you?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Great"_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Ya I like you too"_

_"Cool"_

_They both remained silent; none of them knew what to say to each other. Till Natsu decided he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed her hand gently. Lucy face was something like this O.O_

_"Ne Lucy…"_

_"Hmm"_

_"I want to say something…please don't hate me"_

_"…"_

_"I kind of…you know…love y-you"_

_"I couldn't understand it…can you repeat that?"_

_"ILOVEYOULUCY"_

_"Slowly" Lucy said confused by his actions. _

_"I love you Lucy…you know like Gray loves Juvia"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I love you too Natsu…"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Natsu…what wish did you make?"_

_Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy till their lips were only inches apart. She only saw his grin before he pressed his lips with hers._

_It was a quick but deep kiss. Lucy almost died when he pulled apart seconds later_

_"So did your wish come true?" Lucy teased him_

_"No for that we need to wait till the party is over"_

_The projection cut off leaving them all dumbfounded. NATSU KISSED LUCY! WHAT THE HELL? They thought. They didn't see this coming._

* * *

Right then Natsu left the Lacrima there and came to Lucy in a flash

"Lucy, do you really feel about me that way?"

"Well…ya"

"WOW…so you don't find if I kissed you now?"

"…"

He took that as a yes and he kissed her, almost falling to the ground before they broke apart for want of oxygen. They heard Cana say

"Get a room"

"Can we?" Natsu asked enthusiastically

"Moron" Gajeel said

"Dobe" Gray said waking up

"Gray-sama kiss me" Juvia said leaning in closer to Gray. Gray gave a quick peck to her cheek. But it was enough to make her faint for what seemed the millionth time today.

"May I use the Lacrima next?" Freed asked

"Of course Freed-san" Lucy answered

"Thank you"

* * *

**Yes that's it…NaLu is dead to me for now. I'll try to experiment on others now. Sorry for the ending. But really don't know anything about the two. Please review though**

**IMPORTANT-**** I have finished Freed's future…Oh yeah…it's true but I won't post it till I get some reviews…how much? I'm not telling…surprise me XD I'll probably upload it in 2-3 days to let you all read this and review of course **

**And really sorry for being late and bringing this crappy chapter. I was working on the Freed's one since I got bored with this one.**

**Have fun**

**~Mehrab~**


	9. Freed

**FSo guess what? I'm feeling good today. My crush is like so crazy over me now. So I feel more inspiration to write more. But still you got those damn exams following you. So yeah its 2:30 am midnight and I'm writing this and now it's done in one sit don't worry it's not that bad.**

**I don't own Fairy tail if I did Uchiha Itachi would be in the show and would be the main character and Orochimaru would be his partner.**

**By the way if you got anything you'd like to see in this story, couple, and funny idea's you got to shares please do.**

** And thanks for the support so far and for one of the reviewers please note I am up to date with the latest episodes and manga. Still I don't like Natsu and Lucy together. I think Sting x Lucy is more appropriate. It's just my opinion.**

**Oh and to another reported review, **

**I'm a BOY and NOT GAY. ****Not liking NALU is not gay!**

**I love you all the rest of the guys who love my writing XD**

* * *

**Chapter-9 Freed**

"I'll make you proud Laxus" Freed said to Laxus making his way to the lacrima. Bixlow and Evergreen wishing him good luck and Laxus just gave a smile to his best friend.

"Good luck, Gay-for-Laxus-dude" Gajeel said high fiving Gray suddenly they are best friends since they trolled most of them today.

"Ya I think Laxus's future is dark, but I do want to see something different" Gray said now sitting next to Gajeel so they can share their thoughts about the future, Juvia in his other side leaning her head to his shoulder.

Gray didn't move.

He liked it.

Levy on the other side of Gajeel but not the same scene. She just beat him with her freakishly huge book (she has them). Gajeel with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-woman look, but it was probably smart not to say anything. He should just activate his dragon scale to lessen the effect.

He was wrong.

It hurts like hell.

"I think it would be interesting judging by what I saw in Natsu's future" Lisana stated with a smile and a faint blush.

"T-thank you" Freed said clearing his throat. He didn't actually thought about her that way…yet

He knew they were kind.

I mean her sister was kind and

SCARY

"Make us proud" Evergreen and Bixlow cheered

"Make it fast" Natsu said "it's getting late…I'm sleepy"

"You are the one who took most time" Freed shot back (actually took 20 days for his future so long)

Freed approached the Lacrima, taking it in his hands he said "I want to see my future" (this seems childish saying this stuff)

A blue light shot up to the ceiling to show yet another projection….

* * *

_This time it started in the guild halls. Everyone enjoying you know chatting, drinking etc. _

_Four girls were sitting in a table. Chatting? Ya it seemed like it. But it wasn't that._

_"You have to do it" Levi patted on Lisana's back with a smile, more like a grin-of-death._

_"I won't" Lisana said_

_"You have to…it's actually the rule" Juvia said almost with no interest. She took the time to say it by looking at someone other than Gray, Lisana_

_"Ya you dared" Lucy said_

_"But I wanted a truth"_

_"It's not truth or dare…its dare or dare"_

_"There's no such thing"_

_"There is" Levi said "remember I played it with Gajeel…he won't come out of his Shobby-doo-bob costume now. He's even playing the character"_

_"He wanted to do"_

_"You have to as well" Lucy said_

_"But…he's your boyfriend"_

_"I don't mind, I mean it's just a kiss…and just a game" Lucy said with a smile "But not a French kiss" she said with a glare_

_"But Freed is there as well"_

_"So what?"_

_Lisana almost blushed_

_"Oh...she likes him" Juvia stated looking at Gray, not turning around_

_"JUVIA" she said blushing furiously_

_"You do?"_

_"No Lucy"_

_"She does"_

_"No Juvia"_

_"Prove it"_

_"How?"_

_"Do the dare" Levy said and pushed her towards them_

_By them I mean the cool guys of fairy tail. By cool I don't mean cool cool… I mean Gray cooling the 3 guys. That came out wrong…I mean he was emitting this cold air stuff out of his body like a air conditioner…Juvia's lucky_

_"Hi Lisana" Natsu happily greeted the white haired mage._

_"Er...Hi Natsu" she said then turning her attention to Freed. Her current interest, I mean she thinks she likes him._

_You know this is all because of the stupid mission they went on together. She saw his true side. He was caring, kind, intelligent, Laxus worshipper and hot (a/n damn these things make me say the weirdest things). It was when she realized that she liked the rune mage._

_"How are you doi-'' Natsu was cut off by the sudden action of the white haired mage. _

_She kissed him…_

_It was a quick kiss_

_But it was definitely a kiss._

_Natsu looked at her wide eyed, Gray and Laxus jaw dropped. Freed walked out._

_Walked out?_

_I mean everyone knew Lucy and Natsu were going out. So why would she do that?_

_"What was that?" Natsu asked her sheepishly._

_"A dare" she said and ran out of the door, chasing after Freed_

_Moments later the three girls came to the guys in the bar._

_"What was that?" Natsu asked again_

_"Just a dare" Lucy answered with a grin being happy because it was a quick kiss, if that BITCH HAD- I mean she didn't do anything its cool._

_"So you dared Lisana to break Freed's heart?" Natsu asked trying to figure things out_

_"We are not supposed to say that" Gray said slapping him_

_But Natsu let it go since he knew he just said something he shouldn't have_

_"FREED-SAN LIKES LISANA!" the 3 girls cried out_

* * *

_On the other side of town, Freed sat down on the grass near the lake. Tears rolling down his face, yes tears…boys cry too you know…and he's just sensitive (like me when you don't review)_

_Why did she kiss him?_

_Doesn't she know that he's taken?_

_More importantly why do I care?_

_Well I just care_

_Why? It's none of your concerns_

_Lisana finally found Freed sitting there all along, his face dug deep in between his knee. Panting heavily she approached him_

_"Freed-san" she said sitting down next to him_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"…"_

_"I...it was just a dare"_

_So? What should I do? I didn't know that…I don't care what the reason is…Freed thought_

_"Please talk to me"_

_"…"_

_"Please" she said her voice breaking down…she had also started crying (A/N yes this is OOC-ish story…)_

_"…I never said that I came here because of you…" He finally said lifting his face up, wiping his tears away…he looked at Lisana…she was really crying_

_"…I...I know you did" She said "I did something that hurt your feelings and I'm sorry"_

_"…" He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer; she dug her face into his chest…_

_"I didn't want to do it…I swear…I can never do such a thing…"_

_"It's okay…don't cry"_

_"You cried"_

_Freed smirked…"Oh did I?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then you should cheer me up" He said playfully_

_"…"_

_"I think this will do" he said leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched for a short time but time froze for Lisana…_

_"I…I love you Freed-san"_

_"I do too"_

_Well it was better than silence an "I do too" will work for now…_

_"Freed-san..."_

_"Hmm"_

_"I still feel sad"_

_He smiled before again locking their lips for a passionate kiss, this time they didn't pull apart. But that dumb oxygen without which we'll die stuff ran out. So they pulled apart…_

_"Strawberry" Freed finally said_

_"What?"_

_"It's now my favorite flavor"_

_Right then a man walked passed them…the one and only MR. SHOOBY DOO BOB_

_"Ahh...such a nice scene" He commented looking at the two "Finally together…I knew green-bean had it in him…he wouldn't stop talking about you" he said gesturing at Lisana_

_"Shut up Gajeel"_

_"Tch…I'm offering my congratulations…and you repay me like that?"_

_"You know Gajeel-kun… Levy wouldn't mind if you stop being…that" Lisana stated "I mean the game was over few days ago"_

_"I like this…" Gajeel said with a smile…I repeat_

_Gajeel. Said. It. With. A. smile._

_SMILE!_

_"Now I'll sing for the new couple…This song is called Best friends" Gajeel said and then looked forward to see that the new couple had run off already. "Tch..What the heck I'll sing anyway"_

_The projection cut off…._

* * *

**_Ok it was rushed in the end…well people you want NaLu so I couldn't make this one better. Well guys please review or I'll stop writing…but seriously tell me how it was…_**

**_And by the way I want you to decide whose next…of course most reviews win._**

**_Rule* those who had already seen their future can't use it…don't ask for Lucy because I'm thinking about kids so…ask for normal people…but you can suggest names for their babies XD_**

**_Bye…_**


	10. What's your Flavor?

**Hey guys, how are you? I know you guys are probably angry but…I didn't get much review so I ran out of inspiration and the will of fire. Well anyway I'm back and the chapters will come quicker since my vacation started. From now on we have 2 rules.**

**1. 25 reviews for new chapter (coz I feel like it, don't worry I know you can do it since 80+ have favorite it already)**

**2. You guys get to chose who sees his/her future next (but those who came already are not part of it)**

**Well let's get this "sorry" party started. I'll explain Elfman's future soon and you'll get 2 chaps or more this week I got the idea and time just need some reviews to get me going**

**Well anyway just RnR!**

**Disclaimer: Guys I said it already, but you know what. I OWN FAIRY TAIL AND MAKING A LOT OF MONEY FROM THIS. Tch (-_-) in a dream**

* * *

**Chapter-10 What's your Flavor? **

"Who's going next?" Levy asked excitedly "I think Lu-chan should go (yay for the readers, but I'm evil no?)"

"Noooo" Lucy said waving her hands frantically

"I think you should go" Gray suggested. Juvia who was by her side, shot Lucy daggers from her eyes, Lucy gulped.

"No thanks, I'm gonna wait a little longer" Lucy replied and received a satisfied smile from the water mage. "That was close" she thought

"When will we get a turn?" Happy asked

"You are a cat" Lucy replied

"Natsu! Your girlfriend is so mean!" Happy said looking down at the group doing his usual drama

"Lucy you are so mean" Natsu said and gave her a dark look.

"erm…eto..ano I was just kidding" Lucy managed to speak up

"Oh well I guess it was funny" Natsu gave his famous dumbfounded look.

"Well who shall go first?" Carla asked with her mask of indifference on.

"I would like to" Lily spoke up

"That's a great idea" Gajeel said "That's my cat…gihihi"

"Cat?" Lily asked

"I meant…partner" Gajeel managed a smile though he was sweating like crazy

"Well go for it" Natsu said looking at Lily. Lily smiled and made his way to the middle of the room.

He took the lacrima in his hands and said "I want to see my future" and right on cue a blue light shot up in the ceiling and started projecting Lily's future.

* * *

_A blue haired girl came into the scene; she was walking to the guild in the morning. A black exceed was keeping her company. Both of them seemed to be talking about something. Before long they reached the guild. Opening the gate they went to the bar._

_"Good morning Levy, Lily" Mirajane greeted them_

_"Good morning Mira-san" Levy greeted_

_"How are you today Mirajane-san?" lily asked_

_"I'm fine thank you for asking" she replied to the exceed._

_Levy was busy writing something in her copy. Mirajane tried to look at it but failed, so she thought it would just be better if she asked._

_"Um…Levy what are you writing?" Mirajane asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice._

_"Well I am collecting data on the members of fairy tail" Levy replied looking at Mirajane for a brief second._

_"Oh…what's that?" Mirajane asked pointing at a question written in the copy._

_"Umm…what's your favorite flavor?" Lily said reading it, Levy was too busy making notes._

_"Oh yes…I want to know everyone's favorite flavor" Levy said finally looking up at the two._

_"Oh well that's nice" Mirajane said with her usual smile._

_"Hmmm. What is your favorite flavor Mira-san?" Levy asked_

_"Well I like a lot of everything" Mirajane said smiling "but I have to say strawberry"_

_"Oh thanks" Levy said and quickly made a note of it under Mirajane's name._

_"Are you going to ask everyone?" asked Mirajane_

_"Yes, of course" came the reply. "Lily is helping me so it won't be hard" Levy said with a smile and Lily gave thumbs up in reply_

_"Good luck; you better get started since most members are here today"_

_"Thank you" they said together before starting to make their way to the rest of the members._

_They made their way to a table. There sat Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and __**JELLAL **__(a/n yes he is a member now read chap-2)_

_"Good morning Levy-chan" Lucy greeted. After her all others exchanged greetings._

_"So you are collecting data" Erza stated after hearing the story "and you want to know our favorite flavor?"_

_"Yes, that is our objective" Lily said cross armed._

_"That's interesting" Jellal said to receive a smile from Lily and Levy_

_"Well then what's your favorite flavor?" Levy asked with a grin_

_"Chocolate" Natsu replied. Levy quickly wrote it down_

_"Vanilla" Lucy said and Lily wrote it down._

_"Mint" Juvia said with a smile_

_"Strawberry" Erza said and the rest sweat-dropped there was no doubt in that one, Levy had written it beforehand_

_"Raspberry" Jellal replied_

_And at last Gray said "Cherry"_

_"Oh thanks guys…I'll now go to the others now" Levy bowed and the pair left to find some more members._

_Now it was time for our favorite Raijinshuu. They were all sitting together in a table with Elfman and Lisana. They were chatting. _

_"Hi guys" Levy said to the group_

_"Hi Levy-san, Lily" Lisana said to the pair_

_"We are collecting data on fairy tail and we need to ask you all one question" Lily explained_

_"What would that be?" Freed asked looking at the exceed_

_"We would like to know your favorite flavor?" Levy said smiling_

_"What?" Laxus said spitting out his drink "Shouldn't you be asking about powers and stuff?"_

_"Well…everyone knows about that" Levy said with a grin "But nobody knows you guys like this"_

_"Troublesome" Laxus commented_

_"I think Flavors are MANLY" Elfman said pumping his fist in the air_

_"You think everything is Manly, including me" Evergreen said punching Elfman_

_"Well anyhow, let's just get this over with"_

_"Thank you Freed" Levy said and got her paper and pens ready alongside Lily_

_"Chocolate" Laxus said_

_"Me too…Chocolate" Freed said with sparkling eyes_

_"Me three" Bixlow said and his "Babies" repeated_

_"Me four" Evergreen said_

_"That's was so predictable" Levy thought. She exchanged a look from Lily both of them sighed and took notes_

_"I like coffee flavor" Lisana said_

_"And I like Pineapple" Elfman said "It's manly" he said before getting knocked out by Evergreen. If I saved 50 cents for each time Evergreen hit Elfman I would be a millionaire_

_"Thanks everyone" The pair said before looking for the next ones in the guild_

_They found Happy, Carla, Wendy and Romeo sitting together. Perfect!_

_"Hi guys" Levy said and then after exchanging greetings Lily explained the situation._

_"Oh that's cool" Romeo stated with his stupid grin_

_"Ok so now start one by one" Levy said getting her equipment ready_

_"Peppermint" Wendy said_

_"I like banana" Romeo said_

_"Blueberry" Carla said and they all made notes of it_

_"FISH!" Happy said jumping up and doing his happy dance. _

_"Is that even a flavor?" Carla asked and the rest sweat-dropped_

_"Well thanks guys we'll be going now" They said their byes and made their way to their next destination. It was Cana and Macao_

_"Peach" Macao said looking at the two_

_"What?" Levy asked_

_"My favorite flavor" he replied_

_"Oh…how did you know we are gonna ask that?" Levy asked_

_"Everyone knows" _

_"Oh thanks, Lily did you get that?" _

_"Yes"_

_"And Cana what's yours?"_

_"Alcohol flavor"_

_"WHAT!" the both shocked, well not really they already heard "fish" so it's all good_

_"Thanks guys"_

_They asked around to get more info. Almost all of them were done except for a certain dragon slayer. They spotted him sitting at the bar eating some scrap metal._

_"Hi Gajeel" Levy greeted him, Lily suddenly flew off. "That traitor" Levy thought_

_"Oh…hi bookworm good thing you're here give me some iron" Gajeel said looking at his breakfast_

_"I told you not to call me that" Levy said angrily but that vanished immediately as she remembered why she was here "Hey I got one question for you"_

_"Spit it out"_

_"What's your flavor?" _

_Oh shit she made a mistake. That was not the question she wanted to ask. That meant totally the opposite of what she wanted to ask him. Gajeel smirked and pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss umm French kiss. I'm not going into the details figure it out yourselves guys._

_"Did you get the answer?" asked Gajeel after pulling apart_

_"No I think I need another try" Levy said with a smile_

_The projection cut off…_

* * *

"Gross" Natsu stated after the projection was over

"Tch…moments ago you were doing the same thing" Gajeel said

"…"

"Well how about that?" lily started "I didn't see anything about me"

The rest of them laughed. "You did see your future…and I think you'll see this more often now" Lucy said laughing before she received glares from Levy and Gajeel.

"Who's next?" Mirajane asked the gang

* * *

**Well who's next guys? You decide…Elfman's future could not be explained here sorry about that. But please tell me who you want to see next, I got the plot ready and just need a character. You'll receive it quicker if you guys review. Yes I got this idea from an advertisement if you guys ask. And sorry if it sucked**

**M**


	11. Explanation

**Please read the A/N**

**Thanks to all the reviewers I guess last chapter didn't suck as much as I thought :D**

**A/N: Sorry guys I said fast updates but recently I got dumped…yes dumped by a girl coz I'm a boy (don't forget) but I'm back and you will see more of this story.**

**This is a filler chapter you can say because there is no future here. Only explanation to Elfman's one.**

**Reason is that you guys didn't understand what I said. Those whose pair character has already seen the future cannot go now as not all the members have gone yet. But if you don't want to see the KIDS then okay I'll waste GRAY's future in a humor chapter.**

**I would like to thank these reviewers, who were NOT screaming stuff like LUCY, GRAY etc the obvious character. They wanted other characters to see the future just like I wanted. To explain that I made this chapter without a future**

**VentusZephyria,NaLu777, Mirajane S and Erza S, Aki Vermillian, Fleur-de-Lys-Chan**

**To Pokémon Guy 84, I guess you should ask Cana coz I have no idea**

**Chapter-11 Explanation**

"My future is dark" Lily announced grimly after witnessing his future. Yes you know the one with the flavor and Gajeel kissing Levy. Ya he's dead, Lily one of the strongest and bravest exceed was scared. He would have to see that every day for the rest of his life.

"Why the fuck did Prince Jellal send me to this fucking world?" He screamed loudly sending shiver down everyone's spines. Yes living with Gajeel had influenced him, he had lost his cool. Otherwise the only exceed with proper etiquette wouldn't have reacted this way. Even Carla wasn't as decent as him. Hard to believe? Try living as Romeo for one day.

"I believe it was to save that world from hated and endless war" Natsu stated with an expressionless face.

"WHAT FUCKING WAR?" Lily said, I mean using his louder voice. Who says he was shouting? "We were happy"

"I don't know? I forgot his purpose" Natsu said moving behind Lucy for safety. Come on Lucy is stronger than Natsu right, right? Well even if she isn't she's a good human shield.

"Calm down Lily" Levy said with a chuckle "we wouldn't do it in front of you" she said holding back laughter. "Right Gajeel?"

"YES…gihihi" Gajeel said raising one hand

Lily sat back in his place muttering something like "curse that Prince Jellal" and "I need to get a partner, I heard Sting has no exceed now"

"Ok…that was…different" Bixlow said and his "babies" repeated.

"Ya…who's nex-?" Evergreen was cut off by what she saw next.

* * *

"woo hoo hoo…the kids don't know I have a special peeking place down in the game room" Master Makarov said as he walked down the stairs to the game room "Those brats wasted my perfect "base" beneath the swimming pool" he said as a vein popped in his forehead

"But still I got that one left…and just in time too Kinana is taking a bath in the guild showers" He said giggling like a school girl (no offence) "and what's more is that I got a Jacuzzi down there" He said arriving at the gate and stripping off his clothes with only his hat on

He opened the door

* * *

The door opened to the game room, it was the place Lucy and the gangs were having their NOT-A-PARTY (ring any bells). Master Makarov went in not noticing the crowd and singing his happy song.

"Ya…Who's nex- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (insert terrifying screams thank you)" Evergreen "said" before fainting in Elfman's shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bixlow and Freed cried out in unison. Both holding each other hoping for the nightmare to be over

Did I mention Master was wearing headphones? No? Well he was…

"My eyes BURNS" Natsu said pulling Happy over his eyes to protect himself and started running around screaming.

"Make him stop!" Gray exclaimed in pure terror and he made a quick ice shield to protect himself

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Laxus said hiding behind Lyon's ice shield. Yes he was pretty scared as well

"My virgin eyes" Gajeel said as his eyes closed down like shutters

"That is not MANLY" Elfman said only to be knocked out by a barrel of beer, any guesses who that was?

These were the boys…guess what the girls were doing…making fun of master's small thingy? Nope. Their faces were beet red and they tried to hide their face.

Lucy trying to save herself summoned Loki.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Loki said as he vanished from the place, his voices were heard "Our contract is OVER"

Juvia turned into water, Levy hid her face with a book, and Cana was throwing barrels at the old man but missing it. And Lisana? I don't know when she turned into a mouse and ran over to the hole in the wall. Erza almost fainted but was dizzy as hell.

The kids? Wendy and Romeo? Aren't they a little young for this? Nah they live at fairy tail…I mean FAIRY TAIL filled with girls like Lucy and Evergreen they're good.

Wendy face had dug deep into Romeo's heart, ah so romantic. HELL NO! That was anything but romantic as Romeo was too busy going crazy.

The exceeds, almost forgot them…

"That's smaller than a small fish" Happy commented seeing the scene

"No that's fine…" Lily told Happy "I just don't understand why they are making a scene out of it"

"What a noisy guild" Carla commented joining the conversation

"MASTER!" Mirajane spoke up with her killing aura (note that it was red)

Master Makarov realized it but it was too late when Mirajane came flying with one of her punches.

"That's got to hurt" Lily said

"Hmmm…I'd give it a 9" Happy said

"Tch it's worth a 5" Carla said not flinching to the death glare sent to her by the takeover mage

* * *

*2 days later*

In the hospital

"What happened to me?" Makarov thought

* * *

*Present time- 30 mins away*

"Hmmm He's at the Hospital now, Macao took him there" Cana reported

"I guess we'll see a future where he is able to walk again" Lisana said

Everyone laughed hearing it

"Speaking of future, does anyone remember Elfman's future?" Erza said fixing her imaginary glasses

"Yeah…so…" Natsu said until it hit him, I mean Erza hit him "Oh right this was just like the future we saw of Elfman"

"Yes…that means-" Erza was cut off by Gray

"Those futures may come true" Gray said….Juvia fainted…

again

* * *

**That's it I'm afraid…I guess it was short but I did hit the 1K line. Next one will be better. How about Evergreen? **

**Please Review**

**~M~**


	12. Guests

**Hi guys I'm back with another filler chapter. Enjoy reading it and review please. Oh and chapter-1 is rewritten of course no changes were made, but less typo's and more clear.**

**Advertisement: ****my dead friends in fanfiction recently I started a new fanfic of Naruto. If you love Naruto with fluff and humor please check it out**

**100 one-shots: Naruto X Hinata and Neji X Tenten**

100 oneshots for the pair naruhina and nejiten filled with humor, adventure, friendship and a lot of fluff with a bit of OOC-ness sometimes. FULL summery inside. have fun reading it guys. please R&R rated T for language and kiss

**Dedication:**** to my lovely regular reviewers…**

Fairy tail neko, guest(give a name), golden rose Tanya, km28ave, Yuni-sama, **Pokémon guy 84, Mirajane S and Erza S, Fleur de lys chan, Juvia Ice,Xx Mystic xX**

Thanks guys

**Chapter: 12 Guests **

The game room was livelier than ever right now. Who would think master Makarov's peeping paradise would be such a fun place. Well after the incident that took place moments ago things were finally starting to go back to normal. Like Cana hogging her barrel of alcohol, Natsu and Gray arguing over something small and fish like, Elfman was manly-ing (if that's a word) and Carla Complaining.

Yep…Normal

Who should go next you ask? It's not Lucy; the members think that since it's her birthday gift she should be the one to wrap it up. Since one prediction per user that's fair enough right? (A/N" hahaha, if you want Lucy to be next 25 reviews saying against my claim and if less then, those who thinks Lucy's useless just like Sakura: wins)

But come on! Someone make up their minds, after witnessing Lily's future it would be easy to say they were scared, especially the boys. God this is a part romance story get a clue, it was just a kiss. Even in the wedding they skipped the kissing part. What they wanted to see was their future filled with riches, adventure, thrills…but they were stuck with dumb old romance. I mean first one Erza's was great then slowly everything went all mushy.

Gajeel and Levy's wedding, Gray's understanding Juvia's feelings well sort of, Natsu also had a good one with his birthday and all but then there was a kiss to. When will they see some action? And why were they scared? Especially Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel's and Levy's secret relation was no longer a secret what if? Nonononononono

"So who should go next?" Mirajane asked with her usual smile sitting next to Lyon much to Laxus's disappointment.

"Come ON! Someone just go already the chances of Gajeel and Levy kissing again! For that LONG! Is low…maybe" Natsu stated.

"Why don't you go?" Gray turned to Natsu. "Why should we see the darkest part of our future? Lily will probably need therapy".

It was true Lily was still shaking muttering something about killing Prince Jellal in the next world.

"Icy-pants! I already saw my future" Natsu shot back

"Much to our displeasure" Gajeel muttered hand in chin, suddenly taking interest in the conversation. But it was loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"What was that, Rusty-pants?" Natsu shouted, Lucy would probably be deaf after this for sure.

"Rusty-pants? Icy-pants? What's wrong with you?" Gray asked

"Stay away from me Salamander, Gray I think he's you know what now." Gajeel told Gray which sent a shiver through his spine.

"I think you two are "you know what" Natsu said "I mean suddenly you two are best friends? This party sucks!".

"Gajeel's right about your future though" Cana said putting down her barrel "I mean if Loki finds out? I almost feel sorry for him" she added with a smirk.

"Juvia is happy to see Natsu-san's future" Juvia said with a big…huge smile, earning a grin from the salamander.

"Of course you are! Your love rivals gone" Evergreen said taking a break from hitting Elfman

Elfman being saved by Juvia quickly raised his hand and said "Evergreen should go" rubbing his head "This will buy me some time to recover" he thought

"Not a bad idea" Evergreen considered the offer "I could go next"

-Knock Knock-

"Who the fuck is it now" Gajeel said irritated "First the senior stripper (1) and then the pervert (2)" Levy hit him with her book.

*cue laughter from Gray and Natsu*

*Start fight!*

3, 2, 1 FIGHT!

"I'll get it" Lisana said avoiding the flying-shirtless wonder. She reached the door and sighed as she saw Erza joining the fight and stopping them.

Everyone Jaw-drop please *insert puppy dog eyes*

EPIC JAW-DROP!

There stood Kinana *Boring* huh? Wait.

There stood Kinana alongside….

Crime Sorciere

So what?

Crime Sorciere with PRESENTS!

YEAH!

"Hi guys" Jellal greeted the members present in the game room. Meredy jumped to hug Juvia.

Erza Kissed Jellal earning some awws, whistles and howls until Erza shot glares.

And Lyon? **Lyon? LYON!**

Oh yes Lyon was marvelled, stunned by the beauty that was talking to Gray at the moment. Oh it was almost impossible how she resembled her mother. But she was on her own league. Her hair WOW, eyes WOW, lips WOW, ….. stop! Just because it's T rated doesn't mean children are not reading this.

"Who's your drooling friend?" Ultear asked Gray holding back a giggle

"Oh…He is my senior. We were both your mother, Ur's student. We both learned ice make magic from her, but he is stronger than me by a mile and also a gentlemen" Gray said leading her to Lyon who just wiped the drool off his face

"Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale . Lyon this is Ultear Milkovic and Ultear this is Lyon…your future boyfriend" Gray mubbled the last part. They shook hands and quickly started talking. Lyon gestured a Thanks to Gray and Gray replie with a you-have-to-pay

Gray turned around to see the water mage Juvia. She saw what Gray just did for his friend.

Why can't I stop looing at her beautiful eyes? Gray thought. He was still unable to move his eyes from hers since he turned around

Why is Gray-sama starign at Juvia? Juvia thought. Is it a big pimple? Does Juvia's new hairstyle suck? This was freaking her out. Juvia might just faint.

Her hair? Its back to the spiky look she had when she first joined Fairy tail, Gray thought. Juvia lowered her eyes and a shade of red was seen on her cheeks starting to grow reder. Is she blushing? So cute. wait what? Did I just think that? Gray take your eyes off her its rude

"Oh Juvia" Gray started "i-isn't i-it great that crime sorciere is here?" Gray sweating heavily and was he stuttering? Just great…

"Oh y-yes Juvia thinks so too and Juvia saw what you did for Lyon-san. That was nice" She said nervously still blushing

"Oh yeah" Gray scratched his hair

After all of them were done greeting each other and having done with all the small talks the stiuation finally started to go back to normal.

"So what brings you guys here?" Mirajane asked Jellal and the gang.

"Oh…almost forgot" Jellal admitted sheepishly "Actually we just learned it was Lucy's brithday yesterday and we just came here to wish her and meet you all". Jellal explained and handed Lucy her gift follewed by Meredy and Ultear.

It was a new enchanted bracelet from Jellal, it tells time and has a reminder feature and also quite fashionable. Ultear gave her a new purse which was worth 350,000 Jewels. Lucy almost fainted. Meredy gave her a necklace with a golden fairy tail symbol on it. Lucy thanked them and she all sang the happy birthday song. This brought tears to her eyes. She still remembers her time with her father, her birthday was grand but that wasn't like this. She is grateful to have found such a great family.

After all of it was done Meredy asked "What are you guys doing here?" seeing all the mages down here together. "Is it a party?"

Lucy waved her hands and said "No, its not we are just-" Lucy was cut however by a certain equip mage.

"Did you say something Lucy?" Erza said with her killer aura surrounding her, "it is a party, is it not?"

Lucy sweated and nodded furiously saying "Aye". *sweat-drop*

Erza explained about their gettogether and their activities, a brief of each of the projections. Except that of Erza's of course.

"Wow it sounds fun" Mereduy excitedly said

"Yes it is!" Natsu responded with equal excitement and asked them to join the party.

"No we must be going" Jellal said turning for the door but there stood a scarlet haired mage.

"Did you say something, JELLAL?" Erza inquired with her killer aura surrounding her again "You'll be joining us, won't you?".

Jellal gulped and ayed like Lucy and took a seat next to Erza.

Lyon was now sitting next to Ultear who was next to Gray and on Gray's Left was Juvia resting her head on his shoulder. What the hell just happened between them?

Seeing that Lyon was no longer next to Mirajane Laxus quickly took seat next to the takeover mage causing her to blush and everyone to laugh until they received a glare from the thunder dragon slayer.

"So who's going next?" Jellal asked Levy who was on his other side.

"The fairy queen" Levy sighed

"Who?"

"Me" Evergreen declared, some sparkly dust and echo effect please. Perfect!

"This is going to a be a long night" Elfman thought.

(1) Lyon (2) master makarov

**That's it for this one. I'm sorry but this will be the last filler, from now on we'll see one or two futures in each chapter.**

**Same rules appy..which is read and REVIEW please… god I got 85+ favs and get 5-9 reviews guys not enough encouragement. If the chapter sucks please say it I accept flames (coz it adds as a review)**

**Until next time**

**~M~**


	13. Wo-Manly

**A/N: ****Hi guys, guess what the sun rose in south. Why? Don't care about that I updated because of it. Ok I wanted to take my time with this one, its would've been the best chapter but you rushed me! The truth is one of the reviewer pissed me off. But hey you got a chapter with a future!**

**Dedication: ****cactusjuiceloopy, Pokémon guy 84, ventuszephyria**, DarkXfeature, pokeloverask, carolin, xKishii, irelya, lynNalu, **Yuni-sama**, **Mirajane S and Erza S, Km28ave** and **JuviaIce**

**Welcome:** **Pleneko **and **Ravenred321** I'm really happy that both of you love my version of Gajeel and thanks for your reviews.

**I don't own fairy tail if I did I would have a collection of every anime in the world but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter-13 Wo-Manly**

Evergreen went to the middle of the room and took the lacrima to start the projection. Everyone sat back in anticipation for Evergreen's future.

* * *

_"I want a hamburger, NOW!" screamed a lady in green robe. That is a __fat__ lady in a green robe._

_"But you ate one just 5 minutes ago, you sure you want one?" a tall muscular man responded, he had white spiky hair and was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue jeans and had a towel on his left hand. He stood there like a waiter._

_"Did I ask for your opinion or advise, Elfman? I want some food ASAP" she screamed again, her face was still hidden since the projection didn't show it yet for some reason, "I'm hungry!"_

_ "Hai" Elfman said with a weak salute and left._

_It seemed like a house with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms with kitchen and everything, you know for some small family. The man walked into the kitchen._

_It was an absolute mess._

_The cabinets were half open, the preparation table was messy, and the water was still running with unclean dishes. It looked like they had a 40 man party 1 hour ago. Inside the kitchen stood two women, Elfman's sisters Mirajane and Lisana. Their hair was messy, dress covered with flour, vegetable pieces in their hair. Their eyes looked like they didn't sleep for a year._

_"We got an order" Elfman reported approaching the two with a grim look on his face._

_The two gulped and asked what it was._

_"A hamburger! We just gave her one 5 minutes ago!" Lisana exclaimed_

_"Well she's finished eating it" Elfman said sitting down in a stool._

_"But why hamburger? Don't pregnant women usually crave for pickles?" Lisana said going to collect the ingredients_

_"Well that's Evergreen for you" Mirajane said with a smile._

_"Tch" Lisana and Elfman gave an irritated look at the older Strauss._

_"Well it's not my fault you wanted a baby Elfman"_

* * *

Everyone jaw dropped and gasped back at the room.

"The fat woman is-"Natsu was cut off by the terrible scream of Evergreen.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the terrified look on her face said it all. She was horrified. She'd probably need therapy like Lily.

"And she's" Freed calmly started but he was sweating and was cut off by Natsu.

"PREGNANT" Natsu finished.

"And Elfman did it" Gray said equally surprised

"Well…That proves he's a man" Gajeel stated

Elfman was speechless

His mouth was moving but no words came out. Till he almost fainted.

Gajeel couldn't take it anymore. No matter what others thought, being in fairy tail made him open up to people and express his feelings. So he…broke out laughing uncontrollably.

Evergreen shot glares but they were unnoticed. Gray and Natsu started to laugh as well.

"My party" Erza said gritting her teeth. Jellal became frightened. "My PARTY! I won't let you waste it!" She burst out and hit Natsu and Gray. Gajeel activated his dragon scale to lessen the effect of Erza's strikes. But he forgot Levy's "Deathly" books.

Levy hit him. Instant KO! Levy took a bow and sat next to her knocked out boyfriend. Who needs Erza when you have Levy as your girlfriend? (A/n: ME. I love u Erza)

They turned their attention back to the projection where the girls were done with the preparation for the food.

* * *

_"Well we are done for today, we will be heading home now. Lisana will comeback in an hour. We have enough food for at least two hours for Evergreen i.e. 30 minutes of food for Natsu". Mirajane said washing her hands "Take care of her okay?"_

_Elfman nodded and thanked them for their help. Who knew this would be so hard? They were now married for 2 years. And it was 8__th__ month of Evergreens pregnancy. Elfman led his sisters to the door and gave each other bear hugs, that is Bear hug level __ELFMAN. __Mirajane and Lisana were used to it though._

_"Hey Elf-nii chan be careful of mood swings" Lisana winked warning him and Elfman smirked and patted her head. A shout came from Evergreen's room._

_"Where is the damn Ice-cream?" Elfman turned around to see that they had vanished into thin air and sighed. Elfman entered the room. Evergreen was laying in the bed she and Elfman shared, Yes it was a HUGE bed._

_"Ice-cream?" Elfman sheepishly repeated scratching his hair. "I thought you wanted a hamburger"_

_"Wanted? Hello past tense…Now I want a bowl of ICE-CREAM?!" Evergreen ordered and Elfman sweat-dropped._

_Leaving the plate on a table beside the bed Elfman started to head out but was stopped by Evergreen's voice._

_"Elfman I'm cold" she said innocently crossing her arms._

_Elfman quickly brought out a blanket and tried to cover her up._

_"No, I don't want a blanket" she said with an annoyed tone. "Lie down next to me" she ordered._

_Elfman with his what-the-hell-just-happened look lay down next to her. She quickly grabbed his right arm and brought him closer. Elfman put a hand around her waist and used another to caress her hair._

_"Thank you" Evergreen muttered her lips pressed against his chest. Elfman pulled her up for a quick kiss. And then Evergreen rested her head in his chest again._

_Time passed and they chatted for a while. Elfman tried to listen to the baby by putting his ear against her belly, Evergreen later started to draw random design on his chest with her fingers._

_Elfman broke the silence that had fallen upon them. "You know while giving birth, the pain that the woman experiences is equal to the pain experienced by someone who is burnt alive". He said looking at her beautiful eyes. The cute adorable look quickly changed to rage, her face was starting to become red._

_"Huh?" she stuttered. "What the Hell? Why didn't you tell me that before you F*beep*ed Me?!" and she started hitting him with her hands._

_In a swift movement Elfman changed his position. He was now hovering over Evergreen. He leaned in and kissed her again. Evergreen tried to resist but she had to admit He was MANLY._

_"It's too late now" Elfman said after pulling away with a nervous smile._

_"Hn" Evergreen a little annoyed but then she smirked. Oh god! This was bad._

_"What is it?" Elfman nervously asked._

_"Since it's gonna be a girl, why don't we name her Elf woman? I think that's manly" Evergreen smirked turned into a devilish grin._

_"Ah…ano…let's not do that let's just call her Anne like we planned ok?" Elfman asked taking his position back in the bed next to her._

_"If you stop saying manly all the time, okay" Evergreen offered._

_"I'll try"_

_"That's good enough for me" Evergreen said and in an instant fell asleep in Elfman's arm. Elfman rested his chin on top of her head and fell asleep as well._

_Just then the door bell started to ring…._

_*ring* *ring* *riiiiiiiiiiing*_

_"Elf-nii san!" came the desperate calls from Lisana._

* * *

The projection ended with awws and applause from others. If they weren't mistaking Evergreen was actually blushing and came over to hug Elfman.

Busy in the scene nobody notice the salamander, iron dragon slayer and the ice magic user **_sulking_**.

"Another mushy one" sighed the iron dragon slayer.

"This one had the most kisses" Natsu informed with a horrified look on his face

"And there are half of us remaining!" Gray exclaimed sweat dropped falling from his body in form on ice.

"We're screwed" the three shouted in unison.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I guess I'm satisfied with it. At least I was able to update so fast. So please review guys. Sorry for my English._**

**_~M~_**


	14. What comes after the mushy things?

**Sorry guys for being almost 7 months late. Many things happened.**

**I was in coma…just kidding it was writers block but much worse than coma, I had this half prepared in the first week.**

**Anyway had my PC wasted and no Net connection for 3 months. I'm back with this.**

**Read the AN in the end.**

**And I need a Beta Reader if you have anyone please help.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I would not only have Lucy stripped.**

**Chapter-14What comes after the mushy things?**

After the "lovey-dovey" projection they all witnessed things seemed to have changed. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were far off in the corner eating and cursing occasionally. To which the girls just sighed. Evergreen was sitting on Elfman's lap. Wha… yes she was…and it was scary.

Who should go now? It was a good question till now half the people have already gone to see their futures Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Natsu, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Laxus and Lily. Now remained…most of them *sigh* this is going to take a while.

"I think I should go next since I doubt I'll stay sober for long." Cana said lowering the barrel that holds the love of her life. No, it's not Bixlow! It's alcohol.

Suddenly the three back in the corner raised an eyebrow. Cana? Yes, that's perfect. Their faces lighted up with happiness and hope.

"Go for it! It can't be mushy if you're in!" Natsu cheered dancing his happy dance. You know the one he did with Evergreen and Bixlow after defeating Purohito.

"Yes! It's foolproof, Cana doesn't have a crush or a boyfriend" Gray joined Natsu.

"Be careful guys we didn't know Ultear had a crush or boyfriend till we saw the projection" Lucy reminded them, Ultear was dumbstruck and Lyon tried to act innocent. Gray just started to sulk again.

"Tch Next thing you'll say that she might be pregnant" Gajeel joked and cheered up his buddy Gray. Now it was Cana's turn to blush.

"It's so nice to know I have friends," Cana stated with a bit too much of sarcasm. But still got unnoticed by the idiots, you know who I'm referring to. The three cheered her as she made it to the center of the room holding the lacrima and chanting the magic words.

Only one thought ran through Jellal's mind, "this is a weird guild".

"It is, isn't it?" Warren used his magic to contact the mage from above the room.

"Cut it out Warren" Erza warned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mommy, mommy look what i got. Aunt Lucy made me this" a young girl with brown hair done in two ponytails with milky white skin and big green eyes held a green scarf. It was kinda similar to Natsu's scarf only it had flowers in it. she had a green fairy tail insignia on the right side of her neck just below the ear.

"That's nice dear, be sure not to let Nashi burn it with his fire-" the women was cut off by the girl.

"Golden fire dragon slayer magic is so cool mom" She said with the same enthusiasm as before. "Still the brat doesn't stand a chance for my puppet magic".

"Don't say that, he's like your little brother. Help him improve like his mother did for me" the same women said pulling the cheeks of the said girl, her face finally revealing to show a women in her mid 30's with brown hair tied in a ponytail, few strands of hair falling on her face. she was sitting in the bar talking to what looked like the edolas version of Wendy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"CANA!" the three buddies shouted in horror, "You have a baby?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"Are you pregnant right now?" Gray asked with concern-filled face Natsu behind him.

"What are you going to name her?" Gajeel asked curious. "Well we didn't get the name in the projection right?" the two looked at him disbelievingly.

"Dumbasses she wouldn't drink alcohol if she was!" Elfman stated fist up in the air.

"Hey Guys!" everyone turned to look at Lyon. "It's COKE! Not alcohol" Lyon said analyzing the barrels.

A person in the room went missing but people were too busy to notice it.

"Would you keep it down I'm watching the future here!" Evergreen shouted and they all sat down immediately and she hoped into Elfman's lap.

Lyon went to join the three musketeers making it the four horsemen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It seemed like everyone was in the guild were busy decorating the place for a certain occasion. Gray and Juvia were absent, Elfman hanging some things on the wall, Mira and Lisana cooking and Erza supervising everyone. The older Romeo along with Gajeel and Levy were setting the tables, Gajeel was the one carrying those when necessary, Kinana and Jellal were working on some posters, and they had awesome handwriting. Wendy and Cana were the one who would place the food and set the place but as the food wasn't ready yet they were just chatting.

It's been 2 years, two years since they left for the Super S-class mission. The raijinshuu now filled with all S-classes. They had played a great part saving the world from dragons and the conspiracy. They had succeeded in the mission; the mission itself wasn't so hard only problem was many other S-class criminal mages were after the same thing. However, it's all over they are coming back home to their loved ones. So you guessed it, it's a welcome home party!

Among the super awesome out of this world powerful mages, there was something else more interesting, fun and cute. No, it's not kitties god I hate them. THE KIDS of the super awesome out of this world powerful mages!

A black haired girl was reading a book a shield covering her from the nails a blue haired boy kept throwing at her. A white haired girl holding some decorations in her hands was helping Elfman. A short red haired boy who had a tattoo on his right eye was wrapping some boxes and a boy with blond hair helping him. And more but let's not go there just yet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So what am I doing in the guild and working on posters?" Asked Jellal confusion evident on his face

"Ummm…because you have good handwritting" at that time the guild saw something magical, rare and extremely uncomfortable…a nervous Erza.

"Dibs on the red haired boy" Cana said winking at Erza.

"Dibs?" Gray asked with disbelieve "you are old enough to give birth to one of them"

"Guys where's Bixlow?" asked Freed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The gates to the guild flew open and entered two fairy tail mages. It was ice make mage and the water mage holding a baby in their arms. The baby had blue hair, another little boy with black hair tagging along with them. The Fullbuster family!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And Juvia fainted…again.

"Gray" Erza called him in a way that no other words need not be spoken. He knew what she wanted him to do.

And he did, he took Juvia and held her in his arms. Surely Juvia would wake up on his arms, that may be a problem because she might faint again seeing it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was almost 7-8 pm in the projected world. Everyone was sitting in the chairs and some guys putting finishing touches. Almost everyone present in the party was in the guild except they all were older now.

Suddenly a knock on the door and the lights went out just then.

"What the hell?" the voice of the lighting dragon slayer could be heard from outside the door. Freed slowly opened the door and they braced themselves for the worst.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at the same time, started hugging them, and in case of Natsu, jumped onto them and forced group hugs along with Elfman as well.

After sometime, everyone settled down. The screen suddenly started to blur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The screen cleared to show the open night sky filled with stars and a full moon. A figure suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing on the roof?" the figure asked. "Why not join everyone?" it was a male judging from the voice.

Silence.

"Did you really miss me so much?" A little light revealed his face and crazy spiky purple hair. The light also revealed the other person to be none other than Cana.

More silence.

The figure now revealed as Bixlow put one hand over the shoulder of the Card mage. Cana quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, tears escaping from her eyes. She couldn't hold on anymore and started crying. Bixlow just smiled and kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair.

"Hey I know I'm bad ass, amazing and sexy but I never thought you'd miss me so much." Bixlow mocked.

Cana punched him lightly in the shoulder and pulled apart from the hug. "What took you so long? I…don't take any other super S class missions"

"Sorry" Bixlow used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "It was an important mission and you know how it is"

"I...I know" She said between sobs. "But Hiyori…your daughter, she missed you so much"

"Hey I had my whole family watch after my precious two girls, I didn't have to worry about you guys. Especially Natsu and Gray being the over protective two godfathers, I was just glad she has friend (though they are all her guild kids) I remember them feeding her and that ice cube and the time she almost caught on fire. Erza beat the hell out of those two"

The memories brought a smile to her face, "And thanks to Warren we were in contact too. Man he became a great mage, everyone changed." He said and smiled to himself.

"But I was dying to see you, and Evergreen dragged us here as quickly as she could. She couldn't wait to get into Elfman's –"

"I get the picture" Cana blushed a bright shade of red and looked away. She turned to see Bixlow staring at her eyes. He slowly leaned in; Cana closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

"DADDY!" came the voice of Hiyori. Of course, she killed the mood, of course, she missed what they were doing and of course, they blushed like crazy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked oblivious to what's going on.

"Checking the weather report?" shit Bixlow thought.

"Come quickly Natsu is dying!" Hiyori said and rushed inside the guild.

And the projection ended.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm dying! What the hell?!" Natsu cried.

"So her name's Hiyori" Gajeel thought out loud "Nice name, hey Levy what should we name our girl and boy? Obviously those two in the projection were our kids" To this Levy blushed a scarlet red and everyone laughed."

"I'm DYING!" Natsu tried again.

"Bixlow and Cana make a good couple" Jellal said. Now it was Cana's turn to blush.

"Where's Bixlow?" Freed asked again. "He has a lot to explain and so do you" she turned to Cana.

"I didn't know you had the hots for Bixlow as well Laxus-fangirl," Gajeel of course said this.

"Guys? Dying here" Natsu tried desperately.

"Just...just shut up" Freed was pissed.

"Umm…why me and Natsu? You don't think me only is not good enough for your daughter?" Gray asked disbelievingly "Really? You heard what he said about burning her"

"I guess she was drunk" supplied Lyon.

"Ok keep talking while I die"

"Oh shut up Natsu! I think we all know what happened" everyone said in unison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**That's it for this one. Please don't be angry I'll update every week and to make up I'll update twice a week or will try to. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

**I love you all and sorry can't reply to reviews now. **

**Nevertheless, to make it up…it's up to you to decide who goes next and the names of the kids are from you guys!**

**And sorry that I don't discuss all the things in details. And be sure you'll know about the party :D and how Natsu died.**

**So please please please Review!**

**~M~**


	15. Spy on me

**Tada! I'm back. Ya that's right I sometimes keep promises. Ok not much to say. Gonna write these though. I choose the future for one of the reviewer's request.**

**This one's for ****_MashiroLOVE and_** **_New Universe Returns _****as she/he said to make this about Meredy and it is. But I did make it a humor and Romance.**

**nshawol56-** Lucy? She's in the dead end. Sorry man. And I'm a guy like I said in Chap 9.

**km28ave**- I would've named it that. But Nashi is the name Mashima announced for confirming NaLu.

**Fhchdkslzlzx**- I don't hate Nalu, I just don't like them. But this is a Nalu fic.

**Chapter-15 Spy on me**

After watching Cana's future everyone was in a good mood. Juvia finally woke up but seeing she was in Gray-sama's lap she fainted again. Natsu was still depressed not like anyone cared. Bixlow still missing!

"So when did you guys do it?" Lucy asked Cana, she turned red as all the blood rushed up to her cheeks.

"Oh it was on the mission they went to" Mirajane answered for Cana, making her blush even deeper. "They don't call me the match maker for nothing!"

"You should send Freed and Lisana on one" suggested Evergreen. Freed and Lisana who were holding hands till now abruptly looked away from each other but hands still together.

"Ok who will go next? I'm sleepy! Send the bookworm" Gajeel yawned. Levy hit him with a book and said "It's not bookworms, its Levy!"

"Since she's busy beating Gajeel-san, can I go next?" Meredy asked.

"Yeah!" Juvia came back to life…saw Gray's smiling face…fainted again…

"Sure" Mirajane encouraged her as well.

She made her way to the center of the room. With the lacrima in hand she said "I want to see my Future"

The blue light shot up revealing scenery in the ceiling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nice day huh, Lyon-kun?" Ultear asked the dynamic ice mage.

"It is, and I have you all to myself today" He replied walking hand in hand with her.

It was indeed a nice day In the New Krokus. The sun was shining, the birds were doing the annoying sounds, people were busy and couples being lovey dovey and two pink haired girls wearing black coats and hats with magnifying glasses in hand spying. Indeed a nice day. Wait whaaaa…

"Can't believe this is Ultear-san's special mission, that's why Jellal was smiling when he gave her that letter" Meredy said to no one specific. But the other pink haired girl replied.

"After Juvia-san and Gray-san got together I thought Lyon-sama would finally notice me. But now she's going out with the busty hag" This was Cheria of course everyone knew of her crush on Lyon. But Lyon thinks she's too young for him. Young? He just means her chest is not big enough!

"Who are you calling a hag? And more importantly why are you here?" Meredy asked red aura surrounding her.

"Well I had the day free so I was just practicing spying" she answered nervously.

"Spying? More like Stalking!"

"…"

"Anyway with you here my clover will be blown"

"No, I promise to be quite"

"What good would come from this for you? I mean I'm spying on her because this will be a good blackmail. What's your cause?"

"…umm…well…"

"Hey they are entering that amusement park! Let's go" she grabbed Cheria's hand and launched for that location.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Want some cotton candy?" Lyon asked the beautiful girl beside him.

"Yes please."

"Umm two cotton candies please" Lyon bought some cotton candy, now they were walking and eating. I want some cotton candy too.

"You got some…" Lyon reached out to wipe Ultear's cheek.

"Oh thanks" Both of them blushed and looked away from each other, smiling nevertheless.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh just look at them being lovey dovey… I hate it" Cheria said from behind a bush.

"Hey what color did you want?" Meredy was currently on the same cotton candy stand Lyon and Ultear were in.

"Pink"

"Ya same for me"

"Ok so what's the status?" Meredy asked her spying buddy joining her in the bush.

"Lyon-sama just touched Ultear-san's cheeks" Cheria said stuffing her mouth with cotton candy.

"Oh that's nice" Meredy thought.

"Umm…can I ask you ladies what are you two doing here?" A man asked them.

Both of them looked like deer caught in headlight.

So they did what anyone there would do.

They handed him a…

Pink cotton candy…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh a roller coaster I love them" Lyon announced and grabbed Ultear's hand and guided her to the place. He was too busy to notice the girls red face, he was really torturing her. Normally Ultear was the one in the lead. She would make guys blush like this. But there's just something about Lyon…he's just so cute.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So that's it" The man named Ren was now with them in the ticket counter for the roller coaster.

"Ya, we are just spying on them" Meredy said taking the ticket Ren was offering. The guy was about 6 foot 5, Black hair back-brushed, slender figure. He looked like Ren from Noblesse.

The 3 took seat far behind Lyon and Ultear and the Coaster started…

This was going to be…something

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I've never been on a roller coaster." Ultear said looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry it's a lot of fun, and this is dangerous so grab on to me" Lyon said in hope she wouldn't notice the safety bars.

"Ok" And she grabbed on to him though she thought the safety bars would be a safer bet.

And the Roller coaster started…three people out of the 25 onboard shouted like crazy, oh it was not the shouts of joy…it was way far from it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" This was Lyon Ultear hold him tightly through the ride but it didn't help. Seriously this was nothing for Ultear. She just sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"MAKE IT STOP!" This one was Cheria.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" and this was Meredy.

"I'm going to lose my hearing" Ren sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The ride was over and the 3 were…not good. Ok moving on.

"Where to next?" the recovered Lyon asked his date.

"I always wanted to ride those boats with the paddles, (A/n: I don't know what they are called. BITE ME!)" Ultear said looking dreamily at the boats.

"Ok"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Looks like they are going for the paddling boats" Cheria said to the two.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Meredy was pissed. But she had the Dreamy Ren all to herself now. He was supporting her.

"You are not doing well, maybe you should rest" Ren suggested.

"Thanks but I can't" she lightly blushed and smiled.

"What do you suppose we do? The boats are for 2 people" Cheria asked.

"That's perfect! You two will paddle while I supervise" Meredy said with a grin.

"That's unfair" Cheria protested, but in vain.

"Did you ever see the captain row the boat? I think not." She said still grinning. The two just sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Wow Lyon-kun. This is nice" Ultear commented.

"Ya I love you too" Lyon said staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"What?" She blushed.

"Uh nothing" Lyon quickly looked away. Just when she thought he can't get cuter, he did. He reached down for the water and brought up his hand to make an ice sculpture of a miniature cat. Now remember his magic was dynamic. Just when he tried to offer it to Ultear, it jumped and started scratching his face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I don't this is a good idea Meredy-san" Ren said paddling. He would have to be the only one doing it since the other was busy with "observing" Lyon.

"What? It is foolproof don't wor-" and the boat turned upside down. Meaning they all fell, did I mention it was close to December? I didn't? Too bad it was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Thanks Lyon-kun I had a great time to day" Ultear said as Lyon dropped her as her house. They were saying their goodbyes.

"Ya me too, y-you we could d-do ttthis another time…if you like…have time…maybe when we are not on missions…I would-" He was cut off by a quick kiss from Ultear. It was gone before he even realized it, but he sure felt it.

"I'll see you on Friday" Ultear said and gave him a hug and went inside.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Lyon shouted on the top of his lungs. The passer bys looked at him for a second and returned to their work. "Sorry folks"

"He is so cute" Ultear thought as she witnessed the scene.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So this is goodbye, I'll drop by the guild. Bye Meredy-san and Ren-san" She bid them farewell and now was on her way.

"So where do you live?" Ren asked the pink haired mage.

"In that building, with Ultear-san. She'll probably tell me about her date now."

"Umm… why go though the trouble of spying then?" Ren asked confused.

"For the fun of it and I'll get to blackmail her" Meredy said with a grin *achoo*

"I guess you caught a bit of cold there" Ren said covering Meredy with his coat.

"Thanks" Meredy said smiling "Well this is goodbye"

"Yes, thank you. I had a lot of fun today, besides almost losing my hearing and drowning. It was a pleasure meeting you" Ren said with a smile. Looks say he is stoic, being like this totally looked like new to him. They walked to the building.

The door opened to reveal Ultear.

"Who is he? Where were you?" Ultear asked crossing her hands.

"Well…I wa-" Meredy was cut off by Ultear.

"Ah! If it isn't the Prince himself, so what didn't like your mimic magic and can to steal the link magic?" Ultear asked not pleased.

"A prince?!"

"Ultear-san how have you bee-" this time it was Ren Tsurugi who was cut off.

"Next time you take Meredy on a date, you better come to me first" Ultear said with a voice of command.

"It was not a da-" Meredy was again interrupted but this time by the Prince.

"Of course, now I shall take me leave. Farewell" He took Meredy's hand and kissed it much to Ultear's displeasure.

What the hell was that? Was all that ran through Meredy's mind. But she couldn't help but blush. She had found her prince? To know stay tuned till next time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

2 Days later

"Hey Meredy-san" This was Cheria's voice though the lacrima phone. "Lyon-sama and Ultear-san are going on a date. Wanna spy on them?"

"I am *achoo* sick, sorry" With that the projection ended.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'd never thought I'd see a future without any of you making noise" Erza was surprised.

"Only because Ultear-san would've killed us otherwise" Warren said shaking.

Nobody noticed the pink faced Meredy. Now she knows she'll spy on them every date till she sees him!

READ THIS!

**Like it? If I explained all the things then it would cross 3K sure if it. But didn't have the time and I want to make it up to you people. I kind of like this chapter, maybe my top 3.**

**Ok who do you want to see next? If you say Lucy or Gray or Levy. I'm going to ignore it. **

**Simply because I want to make theirs specials with kids. Now if you rush me with them you're going to get a very tragic or just a humor chapter nothing special about them.**

**Bye I love all those who reviewed.**

**And can't believe I got 1K hits on the first day! WOW**

**~M~**


End file.
